Ronald Bilius ¿Malfoy?
by Rosie Weasley Granger
Summary: Bien, creo que el título es bastante elocuente, pero aún así ahí va: Ron despierta y descubre que todo ha sido un sueño, aunque un sueño que cambiara su vida, evidentemente. Pos nada, aquí dejo mi primer fic. R/Hr
1. Volviendo a la realidad

Hola a todos/as! Este es mi debut como escritora de fanfictions (yuhu!!!!). Voy a intentar ser muy breve: espero que la historia os guste, aunque sea un poquito. Ya está, ahora a leer. Ah! se me olvidaba, me encantan las críticas porque te permiten mejorar, así que no os cortéis ni un pelo con los tomatazos, las adulaciones y todas esas cosas, así que ya sabéis si llegáis hasta el final del primer capítulo dejar un review (please).

PD: (ya sabia yo que me sería imposible ser breve :p) Yo me leí los libros de HP en catalán y la traducción que haden de los nombres es un poco patética así que si encontráis algún error de ese tipo, mil disculpas!!!!

Disclaimer: No voy a ver un euro por esta historia porque los personajes no son míos, así que si me quieres denunciar busca otro motivo.

**RONALD BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**1. Volviendo a la realidad**

Abrió los parpados con dificultad para ver el blanco impoluto de un techo que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Los cerro con la esperanza de que aquel dolor de cabeza menguara, pero fue en vano. Volvió a abrir los ojos con la intención de descubrir donde estaba y, una vez más, vio el inmaculado blanco encima suyo. Poco a poco, fue virando la cabeza para encontrarse con una hilera de camas que se extendía hasta el fondo de aquella habitación. Forzó su cerebro al máximo para dilucidar que aquel lugar era la enfermería de la escuela.

- Hasta que por fin despiertas chico - escuchó decir a Madame Pomfrey a lo lejos.

La vio acercarse con calma y cuando llegó a su lado notó como revisaba su estado.

- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

- Una bludgger te pegó en la cabeza durante el partido y has estado inconsciente una semana.

- Vaya, pero seguro que Harry cogió la snitch y le dio su merecido al hurón y compañía.

Con los ojos cerrados, el joven no pudo apreciar la mueca extraña que se formó en el rostro de la enfermera.

-El señor Potter no jugaba – replico la mujer

- Lástima que me perdiera la fiesta de celebración, un momento - se interrumpió a si mismo - ¿ha dicho que Harry no jugaba? Madame Pomfrey se que no le apasiona el Quiditch pero que a estas alturas no sepa que Harry en nuestro cazador…

- A ver, abra los ojos - le pidió la enfermera, que tras otra revisión pareció conforme - señor Malfoy estaban jugando Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, creo que todavía está desorientado por el accidente.

- ¿Ése desgraciado también está aquí? Ja, que le den, por imbécil.

- ¿De qué habla joven? El único que está en la enfermería es usted

- ¿A si? ¿Entonces por que ha hablado de Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué es su nombre? - la enfermera ya miraba al chico con preocupación

La cara del joven reflejaba sorpresa al descubrir el sentido del humor de aquella mujer y, a continuación, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios pensando que la relación con ella, que durante tantísimos años les había curado, empezaba a ser realmente estrecha y por ello se permitía el lujo de mostrarse algo más amigable y relajada.

- Muy graciosa, si señora, por un momento creí que me había vuelto loco.

- Señor Malfoy, su actitud me esta empezando a preocupar.

- Venga deje ya de tomarme el pelo, le prometo que intentaré no volver aquí durante lo que queda de año, aunque ya sabe que eso va a ser complicado - dijo el chico risueño, mientras se incorporaba. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo pudo entrever unos destellos verdes en su túnica y giró su cabeza para descubrir la insignia de Slytherin en su pecho - ¿qué coño hago con esta mierda encima?- exclamó, entre asqueado y confundido, aquello ya no tenía gracia para el chico - está bien, os habéis reído bastante, salir de donde estéis. ¿Harry? ¿Ginny? ¿Hermione? seguro que ha sido muy divertido pero es suficiente.

- Ésto no me gusta nada, voy a avisar al director. No se mueva de aquí ¿entendido? - la mujer empezó a dirigirse a la salida, pero se detuvo y le preguntó - ¿quiere que avise a su primo?

- ¿Mi primo? ¿qué primo?

- Draco Malfoy, ¿es qué acaso tiene otro?

- ¿Qué el hurón es mi….- y la realidad golpeó en su maltrecho cerebro con la fuerza del mazazo de un troll - no déjelo, no le diga nada. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

_Un sueño, todo ha sido un maldito sueño_, pensó. _Que imbécil soy, mira que creer que unos niñatos salvaron al mundo del mago más malvado de la historia., ja cretino. Como si fuésemos héroes y no hubiera magos más poderosos que nosotros en todo el mundo mágico_. Rió para sus adentros al percatarse que era la cosa más absurda que había soñado jamás. ¿_Y la batalla? críos luchando contra adultos y ganando con el estúpido Expeliarmus….patético, y lo peor de todo es que me he __despertado creyéndomelo. Madame Pomfrey debe pensar que me he vuelto loco_.

- Joven ¿cómo se encuentra? - el chico levantó la vista para encontrarse con el director Dumbledore a su lado y, repentinamente, sintió ganas de abrazarle al verlo vivo y con aquella clara mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar los recuerdos del estúpido sueño y con un gesto de cabeza indicó que todo estaba en orden.

- Madame Pomfrey me ha comentado que tiene lagunas en su memoria.

- Estaba un poco aturdido al despertarme, pero ya está todo bien.

- Comprendo, sin embargo, déjeme hacerle un par de preguntas para asegurarnos de que todo marcha bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ronald Bilius Malfoy.

- Bien, qué recuerda de su vida, que ha hecho en los últimos días

- Por lo que me han dicho, durante la última semana he estado aquí tirado - contestó con una sonrisa burlona que el director correspondió

- El sentido del humor veo que lo tiene intacto. ¿Puede decirme algo de su vida?

- Está bien. Soy Ronald Bilius Malfoy y tengo diecisiete años. Mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando yo era pequeño y fue acogido por mis tíos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Draco es mi primo y pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin. Mis notas son pésimas y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba jugando el partido contra Ravenclaw y, de repente, todo se volvió negro. Ahora mismo, estoy hablando con Dumbledore, el director de la escuela de Hogwarts y un héroe para la comunidad mágica desde que hace dieciséis años derrotó a Voldemort de manera definitiva, salvando a…

- Entiendo, entiendo, realmente parece que no hay de que preocuparse. Madame Pomfrey cree que ya esta restablecido físicamente y, ahora que comprobamos que psicológicamente también, creo que no hay motivo para que continúe aquí ¿no es así? - dijo el director a la enfermera.

- Exacto. Ahora que todo esta solucionado puede reincorporarse a las clases inmediatamente.

- Pues si no necesitan nada más me voy, que debo atender unos asuntos urgentes - dicho ésto se levantó y abandonó la estancia con rapidez, dejando a un distraído Ron que ni siquiera atinó a despedirse.

- Bueno joven, puede tomarse su tiempo antes de abandonar la enfermería. Procure no levantarse de golpe e intente mover piernas y brazos repetidamente antes de salir de la cama sino quiere caerse de bruces al suelo. Ha pasado muchos días estirado y no me gustaría tener que volver a ingresarlo- dijo Madame Pomfrey y, lanzándole una mirada todavía insegura, se fue.

Ron se quedo allí tumbado, perdido en las palabras que acababa de decirle al director. Notando un gran vacío que iba creciendo su estómago.

- Soy Ronald Bilius Malfoy- dijo en voz alta tomando consciencia de lo que aquellas palabras significaban. _No hay un Harry Potter en mi vida, ni mucho menos formo parte de la familia Weasley_, pensó. El nudo en su garganta era cada vez más agobiante. Ni Hermione….


	2. Leones y serpientes, enemigos naturales

Hola de nuevo, gracias a todos/as los que me habéis animado a continuar con la historia con vuestros reviews. No es que no lo fuera a hacer, porque ya tengo la trama principal en la cabeza y algunos caps medio escritos, pero a lo mejor hubiera tardado un poquito más en decidirme a actualizar. Os animo a seguir dejando vuestras impresiones.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (bueno la trama un poquito), pero el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K.R. Así que si tienen alguna queja, hablen con ella.

2. Leones y serpientes, enemigos naturales

Ron estaba frente al espejo de su habitación mirándose detenidamente. Alto, desgarbado, pelirrojo, con la cara teñida de pecas y unos ojos grandes y azules. Definitivamente, esa no era la imagen de un Malfoy. Se peinó la maraña de pelos que adornaba su cabeza y observó el aire altivo con el que se paseaba por los pasillos. Tal vez, no parecía un Malfoy pero si que tenía el porte de uno. Se alisó la capa y se colocó bien el cuello de la camisa. Ron sabía que no poseía esa aura que irradiaban las personas carismáticas, como su primo, pero a base de trabajo había logrado hacerse respetar entre sus compañeros de casa.

Satisfecho, apartó unos mechones de su frente y volteó para dirigirse al Gran Comedor cuando una penetrante mirada café apareció en su mente y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. Iba a verla. Por algún motivo estaba nervioso. Desde que había despertado en la enfermería no podía evitar pensar en Granger de manera diferente. De hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en todos ellos como si realmente fueran como los había soñado, Harry, Neville, Ginny, los Weasley, Luna, bien ella estaba realmente chalada, pero la que realmente había calado mas hondo que ninguno era Hermione_. Son falsos sentimientos_, se reprendió mentalmente, y continuó su camino en dirección a saciar el hambre voraz que lo poseía constantemente.

Sentado en la mesa no podía dejar de mirar hacia los Gryffindor. Buscaba infructuosamente una cabellera castaña, un revuelto pelo negro azabache o la melena pelirroja de la menor de las Weasley, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

- Parece que el golpe lo ha dejado lelo - escuchó que decía su primo

- Cállate Malfoy - soltó casi por inercia y todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor callaron al acto y lo miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Qué has dicho Ronald? - dijo usando un fingido tono amable y entonces Ron captó lo que había dicho.

- Perdóname Draco, es que me duele la cabeza y todavía estoy un poco desorientado -contestó

- Ya decía yo, por un segundo me ha parecido que hablabas como uno de esos cabeza huecas de….eggs, por qué nos hacen esto, no ven que comer con esos sangre sucia es asqueroso, ya no tengo hambre, creo que voy a vomitar - las risas se extendieron entre sus compañeros de casa.

Sin embargo, Ron giró el cuello tan rápido hacia donde miraba su primo que incluso pudo sentir un pinchazo de dolor, no obstante, lo ignoró y se concentró en observarlos detenidamente. Allí estaban, tal cual los recordaba. Ginny, Harry, Neville y Hermione entraban al Gran Comedor hablando alegremente. Se concentró en la castaña, devorándola con los ojos. Intentando descubrir algo diferente en ella que le hicieran olvidar aquel estúpido sueño de una vez, pero sólo se encontró con lo que, a sus ojos, era la perfección hecha mujer. Se forzó a mirar al resto del grupo para descubrir que ellos también parecían exactamente iguales. Su modo de andar, sus gestos, sus sonrisas. Una fuerte opresión se instaló en su pecho ¿qué significaba aquella imperiosa necesidad de hablarles, sonreírles, de estar a su lado? ¿Es qué a caso él anhelaba tener todo lo que había vivido en su imaginación? Parecía como si hubiera despertado con sentimientos y lo peor de todo era lo que aquella…hija de muggles despertaba en su interior. Aquello iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido desde pequeño, lo que sus tíos, su primo y su entorno mas cercano le había inculcado desde que recordaba: _los hijos de muggles son escoria_, se recordó, _no deberían ser considerados magos, no deberían tener los mismos derechos que alguien con sangre limpia, pura, como yo_ Hermione, sintiéndose observada, miró enfadada hacia donde se encontraba él que, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la inercia, sonrío tontamente, con la boca llena de comida y un muslo de pollo en su mano. La expresión de la chica se congeló durante unos segundos en una mueca de sorpresa para, después, tornarse en una de mezcla de asco y odio y, acto seguido, continuar su camino. La expresión de Ron se torno en un rictus severo. _Maldita sangre sucia, como se atreve a desdeñarme de esa manera._

**ooo**

Pociones no era la asignatura preferida de Ronald Malfoy. Por alguna extraña razón, que en sus seis años en Howgarts no había descubierto, él era el único Slytherin al que Severus Snape no toleraba. Se mofaba de él en clases, lo ridiculizaba con preguntas de las que sólo Hermione Granger sabía las respuestas y las detenciones eran algo habitual. En definitiva, lo trataba como a un Gryffindor, salvo que a él no le restaba puntos, aunque eso era únicamente por la insignia de la serpiente que llevaba en su pecho. Si hubiera pertenecido a otra casa él solito habría dejado a cero el marcador de su residencia. De acuerdo que sus habilidades en esa asignatura no eran destacables pero había otros Slytherins peor que él y que gozaban de la simpatía del profesor. Sin embargo, para ser sinceros, eso no le importaba mucho al pelirrojo Malfoy. Snape lo odiaba tanto como Ron lo odiaba a él y a su maldita asignatura.

El joven miraba hastiado como aquella grasienta serpiente escribía en la pizarra las indicaciones pertinentes para realizar una poción. Una vez finalizó, se dio la vuelta e indicó a los alumnos que aquél era un trabajo en parejas. Ron resopló. Como era habitual, le tocaría trabajar con uno de los leones. Tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor eran impares, así que cada vez que había una tarea en parejas una de ellas estaba formada por un miembro de cada casa y ¡oh! misteriosamente Snape siempre le brindaba a Ron el honor de trabajar con alguno de sus enemigos. Había sido así desde su primer día en Hogwarts y ahora, en su ultimo año, no esperaba que aquello fuera a cambiar. De hecho, Ron había notado, a medida que pasaban los días y los cursos, que según el estado de ánimo de Snape, el compañero podía variar de uno más tolerable a uno más odioso, más irritante, más Gryffindor. Si Ron lograba mantener su boca cerrada y sus tareas al día, acostumbraba a emparejarlo con Lavander Brown, Dean Thomas o alguien por el estilo, estúpidos leones si, pero con la única intención de terminar la tarea cuanto antes y lo mejor posible. Pero si Snape estaba mas irritado de lo normal, las cosas cambiaban y los Finnigan, los Longbottom y compañía eran los elegidos y, entonces, la clase terminaba con la poción a medio hacer, una detención y un Ron exasperado.

- Señor Malfoy, usted y Granger juntos.

Ron quedó en shock. Aquel estúpido profesor jamás le había emparejado ni con Granger ni con Potter en sus siete años en Hogwarts. El chico siempre había pensado que ese era un castigo que le guardaba única y exclusivamente si cometía el mayor error de su vida y _¡por Merlín!, _pensó Ron, _ni_ _siquiera fue mi culpa que aquella maldita bludgger me pegara en la cabeza, cuando, de hecho, estaba a punto de parar el lanzamiento de Boot ¿tan molesto está por haber perdido el partido?_

- Profesor Snape – se aventuró a decir Hermione – yo ya tengo pareja

- El señor Potter deberá buscarse a otra que le saque las castañas del fuego esta vez - respondió Severus sin inmutarse – y ahora póngase con Malfoy sino quiere que le quite otros diez puntos por replicar a un profesor

- ¿Me ha quitado diez puntos? – exclamó la joven indignada

- Ahora ya son veinte, ¿quiere que lo subamos a cincuenta? – espetó Snape con una mirada desafiante que Hermione le mantuvo durante unos segundos para después coger sus cosas de mala gana y dirigirse hacia la mesa de Ron.

- Tampoco es un placer para mí – soltó el chico cuando la vio llegar a su lado quejándose por lo bajo.

- ¡Cállate!

- No me hables así maldita…..- Ron calló sin terminar la frase.

- Maldita que ¿eh?, venga dilo, ¿sangre sucia? – Hermione le encaró con rabia

- …sabelotodo insufrible – terminó el joven con desdén. Aquel final la desubicó por completo, la había insultado pero de un modo tan inesperado y…flojo, que casi le entraron ganas de reír, pero para disimularlo frunció el ceño exageradamente y se limitó a organizar los ingredientes.

- Espero que te duches al terminar la clase Ronald – dijo Draco acercándose – no es digno de un Malfoy andar oliendo a basura.

- Cretino – espetó Hermione – ya tengo ganas de ver tu cara cuando Gryffindor vuelva a ganar la copa de Quiditch y el torneo de interresidencias.

- Eso esta por ver niñata – contestó el rubio

- Draco tengo que aguantarla durante la próxima hora así que te agradecería que no la cabrees todavía más y se vuelva absolutamente insoportable – intervino Ron

- Bueno, sólo era un consejo de primo a primo, ya sabes, para que la gente no huya de ti por apestar.

- Lo digo en serio Draco, deja de molestar que me toca a mi lidiar con ella. A no ser que prefieras un cambio de parejas.

- ¿Estás loco? Antes muerto que sentarme a oler su mierda durante una hora.

- Serás…- Hermione estaba por saltar encima suyo, cuando Ron la detuvo por el brazo

- Suéltame imbécil – la joven se giró hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos llenos de furia pero él ni siquiera la miró

- ¡Granger! – vociferó Snape – veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por pelear y le aseguro que no le gustará nada su nota final sino empieza ya con el trabajo

Hermione viró incrédula hacia el profesor por ser la única en recibir una amonestación pero se mordió la lengua, contuvo su ira y volvió a centrar su atención en los ingredientes.

Media hora después del incidente, Ron y Hermione todavía no habían cruzado palabra. El joven se limitaba a mirarla mientras la chica seguía los pasos indicados para hacer la poción. Era evidente que ella todavía estaba muy enfadada, sus movimientos bruscos, los continuos resoplidos y las miradas de odio que dirigía a Ron eran la prueba. A Malfoy le agobiaba aquella tensión y el silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Es natural o entrenas cada noche para lograrlo? – dijo el chico exasperado por la situación pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente.

- Lo digo porque no debe ser fácil mantener esa expresión ceñuda durante tanto tiempo- Ron empezaba a hartarse de aquello. Él era hablador por naturaleza y no podía soportar más aquel silencio. - Deberías…

- Deja de escupir sapos por eso que llamas boca o voy a terminar por equivocarme – le interrumpió la joven

- En realidad, si continuas removiendo la poción con tanta brusquedad vas a terminar por estropearla, pero si te quieres engañar culpándome a mi….

Hermione le dirigió una mirada furibunda pero, una vez más, se mordió la lengua y otros quince agonizantes minutos pasaron sin que mediaran palabra, aunque Ron podía ver como la chica seguía trabajando, en esta ocasión, con unos movimientos más suaves. Aún así, el joven pudo observar que la muchacha estaba conteniendo su rabia.

- ¿Por qué me detuviste? – explotó al fin la chica

- Ibas a pegar a Draco – contestó él pausadamente

- A claro, que es tu querido primito y debías defenderle porque él es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo solito – se mofó Hermione – se lo tenía merecido – continuó en un susurro más para ella misma que para Ron – si no me llega a coger…

- Habrías cometido un estúpido error – la cortó él

- Se lo merecía por matón, cretino, estúpido, maleducado, impresentable...

- Me importa una mierda lo que creas, igual habría sido una tontería

- A ti no te importa porque crees en las mismas barbaridades que él, sois unos degenerados sin alma

- Y tu no serás tan inteligente como aparentas sino te das cuenta del lío en que nos habrías metido

- ¿Habrías? ¿Y tu qué pintas en todo esto? Era mi problema

- Si claro, porque Snape me adora y en ningún caso se le habría pasado por la cabeza una excusa para culparme a mi también. Pegar a Draco en clase de Snape, eso nos habría valido, como mínimo, un mes de detención.

- No se puede negar que eres un Slytherin y, mucho menos, un Malfoy. Cualquier cosa por salvarte el culo ¿no?

- Mira niñata, da igual el motivo, deberías agradecérmelo

- Escúchame bien – dijo Hermione hundiendo su dedo en el pecho del chico – nunca más me vuelvas a tocar porque sino…

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro, intentando ocultar la lucha que nacía en su interior. Su cabeza le gritaba que no podía, ni debía, tolerar aquella actitud de una hija de muggles hacia él pero en su pecho crecía la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. Su determinación y su mirada desafiante lo volvían loco. Entonces, sus miradas conectaron y todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Hermione se sintió perdida en aquel profundo océano que eran los ojos del chico y pudo vislumbrar turbación, frustración, rencor y…deseo.

- Malfoy, Granger, si ya han terminado su poción pueden entregarla y abandonar la clase, pero no quiero volver a presenciar sus patéticas discusiones – interrumpió Snape rompiendo la conexión

- Estás avisado – murmuró ella entregando un frasco al profesor y salió disparada del aula. _¿Qué ha sido eso?,_ pensó. _¿era deseo? No seguro que me he confundido pero, aún así, en ese momento me lo ha parecido y…me he sentido atraída. No, no, no, eso es imposible, es un Malfoy, un despiadado, cruel y prepotente, una serpiente,_ la joven meneó la cabeza intentando sacudir el funesto recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder

ooo

- Joder Ronald, no se que le has dicho o hecho a esa desgraciada pero nunca la había visto tan trastornada, a salido de clase totalmente ida.

- Bah, en realidad no ha sido nada, simplemente le he hecho entender que con los Malfoy no se juega – mintió – y ahora me voy a pegar una buena ducha que apesto – dijo mientras salía por la puerta, escuchando las despiadadas risas de sus compañeros de habitación.

Tras la clase de pociones el día había sido una auténtica tortura para él. No es que hubiera ocurrido nada realmente extraordinario, pero tuvo serios problemas para mantener encerrado en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro lo sucedido con Granger. Sin embargo, mientras el agua caliente resbalaba sobre su piel, la tensión acumulada iba disipándose y, ya sin poder evitarlo, su mente voló hacia lo sucedido en Pociones. _¿Por que me miraba de esa forma? Como si pudiera leerme a través de mis ojos, aunque eso no es posible ¿o si?. Por las barbas de Merlín, ella parecía atraída, demonios ¡no! No puede ser, me odia igual que yo a ella. Somos enemigos, la detesto, debo hacerlo. Es una Griffyndor y yo un Slytherin, ¡¡¡UN MALFOY!!! Pero…¿es eso tan importante?_ _Bien hay parejas formadas por miembros de casas diferentes, ¿por qué debemos odiarnos por decreto? Las residencias tienen el único fin de potenciar y desarrollar nuestras mejores cualidades para salir al mundo real lo mas preparados posibles. Pero quizás esta división alcanza más allá de la escuela __porque, ahora que lo pienso, mis tíos sólo se rodean de personas que habían sido Slytherin. Tal vez, leones y serpientes no puedan congeniar, quizás esté escrito en nuestra sangre. ¡Por Merlín y por todos los demonios, debo dejar de plantearme todas estas cosas. ¿Quien soy yo para poner en duda los principios que, desde hace siglos, perduran en mi familia? Si Salazar levantara la cabeza…joder todo esto es culpa de esa maldita Granger y de aquel estúpido sueño._

Ron terminó de ducharse y se alistó para ir a dormir, luchando por arrinconar de nuevo todos esos pensamientos en los mas profundo de su mente.

Ooo

Bien hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como ya puse en el summary Ron quedará marcado por el sueño y las primeras dudas empiezan a aparecer. Debo avisar que los primeros capítulos las cosas giraran en torno a este tema pero que a medida que pase el tiempo irá surgiendo una nueva subtrama (que lo más probable es que acabe siendo la trama principal, pero eso ya se verá). Díganme si les ha gustado, si esperaban algo diferente o lo que sea que piensen sobre la historia, cualquier cosa (si me enrollo demasiado y se hace algo repetitivo o si por el contrario hay cosas que no se entienden). Las críticas siempre son bien recibidas. Gracias y a cuidarse mucho. Hasta la próxima!!!!


	3. Jaque Mate

Hola a todos una vez más. Primero de todo pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo único que puedo decir es que "las musas han pasao de mi", como dirían Serrat y Sabina. Pero nada que darle vueltas a la cabeza para acabar sacando algo decente, espero. Así que aquí llega una nueva entrega. Pero antes quiero aclarar un par de cositas, porque creo que no hice un buen trabajo con el primer capítulo y no han quedado claras.

**Saralpp: **En primer lugar gracias por tu review, pero lamento comunicarte que esto si es un UA. En esta historia se supone que Ron siempre ha sido un Malfoy y que los siete libros de HP son un sueño que él tiene. Así que no esperes un final en el que Ron abra los ojos y haya regresado a la realidad que todos conocemos, primero porque sería un recurso demasiado fácil y segundo porque no es la idea. Por cierto, lo del Bilius no lo había pensado porque daba por hecho que en su sueño aplica cosas de su verdadera realidad. En este caso, imagino que el nombre proviene de su tío si, pero su tío Malfoy :p. Simplemente, espero que no dejes de leerlo porque eso significará que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y te vale la pena leer algo que, en un principio, no harías.

**Ginny 2812: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Primero decirte que Voldemort ya está muerto y enterrado, en teoría lo dice Ron en el primer capítulo (lo mató Dumbledore en la primera y única guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado). Dicho ésto, y haciendo referencia a tu review, debo reconocer que me está costando realizar la transición de Ron sin ser muy drástica o utilizando algún recurso fácil (y creo que no lo he conseguido, pero bueno se ha intentado).

**LadyZabala. nU_si y liRose Multicolor:** Me alegro que os guste la historia y que me lo hagais saber. Ya lo dije en otro capítulo, los reviews hicieron que me animara a actualizar pronto y sobretodo a intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. Así que mil gracias de corazón.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (bueno la trama un poquito), pero el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K.R. Así que si tienen alguna queja, hablen con ella.

Y ahora si ¡a leer!

**RONAL BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**3. Jaque Mate**

Ron caminaba lentamente en dirección al campo de Quiditch, unos pasos delante suyo iba el resto del equipo, conversando y animándose, convencidos de que esta vez si que iban a ganar el partido contra Gryffindor.

En una semana, leones y serpientes volverían a verse las caras en el partido más esperado del curso. Para gusto de Ron, este año había llegado demasiado pronto. Siempre era más emocionante cuando el partido era el último de la temporada y el Torneo y la Copa de Interresidencias dependían de ese resultado. Sin embargo, muy en su interior, debía admitir que después de seis años sin ganar, e intuyendo que en esta ocasión tampoco sería diferente, jugarlo cuanto antes podría resultar un alivio. Aunque, regresar a casa por Navidad con una derrota bajo el brazo, tampoco resultaba muy alentador.

Era diciembre y en cinco días empezarían las vacaciones. Ron vio a Granger, Potter y compañía a lo lejos e, internamente, deseó que sus compañeros no se percataran de su presencia. Ya hacía tres semanas del incidente con Granger y, desde entonces, la había evitado por completo, con éxito. Eso no le había hecho aplacar todas aquellas preguntas en su cabeza, pero si que las había menguado, lo que le había permitido encontrar algo de paz. No obstante, para su desgracia, aquel día parecía que Draco tenía ganas de divertirse y desvío su camino para cruzarse con ellos.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que ha habido una fuga en el zoo y los cerdos han llegado hasta Hogwarts. Será mejor avisar a las autoridades competentes antes de que dejen esto lleno de mierda – dijo Draco.

- ¿Buscas pelea Malfoy? – saltó Harry – porque si es así te aviso que aquí no la encontrarás

- ¿Habéis oído chicos? San Potter es un gallina

- Harry déjalo, no vale la pena ni mirarlo –intervino Hermione agarrándole del brazo

- Granger es tan aburrido verte actuar siempre en el mismo papel de prefecta perfecta…y cobarde. Alguna vez podrías demostrar ese valor que se te presupone o es que tienes miedo – las risas del equipo se hicieron oír.

- Como digas una palabra más te vas a enterar – Ginny dijo varita en mano. Neville, Seamus y Dean la secundaban.

- Uy que miedo – esta vez fue Owen, un lanzador del equipo el que abrió la boca – me están amenazando unas niñitas

- Malfoy eres más estúpido de lo que creía si piensas que vas a conseguir que nos metamos en problemas a pocos días del partido – dijo Hermione

- Maldita sangre sucia…

- ¡Basta! – gritó Ron harto – vámonos de aquí

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces Ronald? – le espetó su primo

- No ¿qué mierda estas haciendo tu Draco? Ahora mismo deberíamos estar empezando a entrenar y en lugar de eso estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo con estos desgraciados. No se tu, pero yo quiero ganar y todavía tenemos detalles que pulir, así que vámonos ¡ahora! – y dicho esto le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el campo seguido por el resto del equipo.

Los jugadores de Slytherin ya estaban sobre la hierba cuando Draco habló.

- ¡Ronald suéltame! No se que bicho te ha picado, sólo nos estábamos motivando para el partido.

- Mirar chicos, no se vosotros pero yo ya estoy harto de esta basura. Nos pasamos los años intentando ridiculizarlos, diciéndoles que no son mas que una banda de perdedores, pero el final siempre somos nosotros los que nos quedamos con cara de estúpidos, viendo como ellos nos restriegan su victoria por la cara. Llevamos seis años con la misma canción y no voy a tolerarlo más. Es mi último curso y, no se vosotros, pero yo no quiero que en mi última cena sean el dorado y el rojo los colores que decoren el salón. Quiero ganar, quiero levantar esa maldita copa y quiero que el verde y el plata inunden el comedor. Dime Draco, de que sirve todas esas patrañas que les dices si al final tienes que agachar la cabeza y comerte todos tus insultos. No ves qué todo lo que les dices queda en nada cuando año tras año nos vencen.

- Vamos a ganar. Voy a coger la maldita snitch y vamos a ganar, no entiendo porque lo dudas

- Oh claro, vamos a ganar como lo hemos hecho…a ver, déjame pensar….¡Nunca!

- ¿Insinúas que el bobo de Potter es mejor cazador que yo?

- Joder Draco no lo insinúo, lo afirmo. A mi me repatea el estómago igual que a ti pero si queremos vencer debemos ver las cosas como son y la realidad es que Harry Potter es el mejor cazador que ha pasado por la escuela en años. Es mejor que tu, que Cho y que el panoli de Digory juntos.

- Entonces no se porque nos molestamos en jugar, les regalamos el trofeo y punto – dijo McArthur

- Yo no he dicho eso – contestó Ron

- Tienes alguna propuesta – preguntó Thompson, uno de los bateadores

- En Quiditch gana el equipo que más puntos consigue, no sólo el que caza la snitch

- Explícanos algo que no sepamos – se mofó su primo

- Cállate Draco y escucha. Lo que más me jode de todo este asunto es que durante todo este tiempo hemos tenido un equipo infinitamente mejor que ellos y aun así hemos perdido. Joder, se supone que somos Slytherin, que nuestra astucia nos debería llevar hasta donde quisiéramos. Pero en lugar de eso, hemos jugado como auténticos burros y hemos permitido que esa banda nos gane, una y otra vez, con la burda táctica de ponerle cojones al asunto. Pero el Quiditch no es valor sino técnica, estrategia, táctica y cabeza y en todo eso les superamos con creces como equipo. Ellos sólo tienen a Potter y a Weasley. Son los únicos que se salvan de la quema, el resto son unos jugadores infumables. ¿Recordáis el último mundial hace tres años? Bulgaria tenía a Viktor Krum pero, a pesar de ello, Irlanda ganó el campeonato. Mi idea es hacer la misma táctica y no creo que sea muy complicado. Solo hemos de cambiar la estrategia. Centrarnos en que Owen, McArthur y Robins acribillen a McLaggen, que es un coladero. Y que Thompson y Shepard se centren en batear a sus lanzadoras, en especial a la descastada de Weasley, porque no es que yo sea el mejor portero del mundo pero Katie Bell es una lanzadora mediocre y Demelza Robins no marcaría un gol ni al arco iris. Además, Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes no son lo que se dicen unos grandes bateadores y, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes, seguro que han estado entrenando tácticas para defender a Potter, pensando que nos centraremos en la snitch. Y tu Draco, debes centrarte en que el niñato no coja la mariposa dorada hasta que el marcador sea lo suficientemente amplio. Después, puedes volver a tu batalla personal con él e intentar cazarla. ¿Qué os parece?

- Suena bien – dijo Shepard

- Es basura, lo importante es coger la snitch cuanto antes, yo soy el capitán y establezco las tácticas del equipo soltó Draco

- En realidad, no es una mala idea – dijo Owen

- Escucha Draco, este es un deporte de equipo – empezó Ron intentando ser delicado para convencer a su primo – yo se que lo tuyo con Potter es personal, pero piénsalo un momento. No estamos diciendo que no vayas tras la snitch, simplemente digo que esta vez, esperes un poco antes de intentar atraparla y que evites que Harry lo haga hasta que la diferencia de puntos sea la adecuada. Se que suena más peligroso porque no estarás tan bien protegido por Thompson y Shepard como en otras ocasiones, pero te cubrirán las espaldas cuando lo necesites. Creo que puedes hacerlo, yo confío en que puedes y estoy seguro que el resto del equipo también.

Draco caviló un momento sus opciones. El quería ser el protagonista del partido, quería humillar a Harry a toda costa pero, por otro lado, si se negaba quedaría como un cobarde.

- Está bien – cedió al fin - Lo haremos de esta manera.

- ¡Bien chicos, ya habéis odio, a volar! – gritó Ron con ánimos –Recordar que después de la derrota contra Ravenclaw no podemos fallar ni una vez si queremos hacernos con el torneo.

**Ooo**

Bien hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, poco trascendente para la historia, pero es mi pequeño homenaje a Ron por sus siempre menospreciadas habilidades en el ajedrez y, por ende, a su ignorada faceta de estratega. No entiendo mucho de ajedrez pero tengo bastante claro que un buen ajedrecista tiene que ser un buen estratega, alguien inteligente, observador y con una buena capacidad para leer los movimientos y los actos de los demás . Así que siempre he pensado que JRK nos ha dibujado a un Ron más tonto de lo que realmente debería ser. En fín, nos leemos pronto y ya saben, cualquier cosa me mandan un mensajito, que saben cuanto los aprecio. ¡Cuídense mucho y disfruten!


	4. Rompiendo con todo

Hello!!!Bien, sólo decir que como he tardado tanto en actualizar lo estoy intentando compensar subiendo más de un capítulo. Además, ya dije que el tercero no tenía mucha importancia para la trama, que sólo era un pequeño homenaje a Ron. Así que espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (bueno la trama un poquito), pero el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K.R. Así que si tienen alguna queja, hablen con ella.

**RONAL BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**4. Rompiendo con todo**

Desde el incidente con la bludger, los días habían pasado más lentos de lo que a Ron le habría gustado, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo hasta ese preciso instante. Porque era Navidad y tocaba regresar a la mansión de los Malfoy e, inexplicablemente, sintió que la fecha de partida había llegado demasiado rápido. Caminaba hacia la estación del Hogwarts Express con aire taciturno y unas marcadas ojeras se habían instalado en su rostro de manera permanente. Desde que había despertado del coma, cinco semanas atrás, se había sentido peor con el paso del tiempo. La sensación de abandono que había tenido al regresar al mundo de los vivos había ido creciendo. Ron había llegado a pensar que una victoria contra Gryffindor aplacaría toda confusión, pero no fue así. Su táctica había sido un éxito y, por primera vez, habían ganado a los leones, pero lejos de invadirle la euforia, el pelirrojo se sintió un perdedor más y cayó en un abismo todavía más profundo y oscuro de dudas. En eso iba divagando cuando chocó con algo o más bien con alguien.

-Auch

- Maldición, haber si miras por donde… - cuando alzó la vista para ver al patán con el que se había estrellado todo dejó de girar a su alrededor y sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

- No me culpes a mi de tu torpeza Malfoy, el que andaba distraído eras tu - contestó la castaña con un tono tan gélido que le heló el corazón.

Ron no consiguió articular palabra. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir mirándola como un maldito idiota. Aquella actitud turbó a la joven que, cohibida, tomó sus libros del suelo y se fue, pero cuando se había alejado unos metros giró y Ron pudo vislumbrar una mirada diferente que no supo descifrar.

**Ooo**

Andaba por el pasillo del tren buscando a la chica. Estaba a punto de llegar al vagón de los prefectos cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione apareció por ella. La joven cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y paso por su lado ignorándolo completamente.

- Te estaba buscando – alcanzó a decir Ron antes de que ella se alejara.

- ¿y para qué? – el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y la vio en medio del pasillo mirándolo con desafío.

- Creo que esta pluma es tuya – contestó acercándose hasta llegar a su altura

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno, la recogí en el suelo tras nuestro encontronazo y tiene grabado tu nombre, así que lo intuí –una sonrisa de superioridad surcaba su rostro

- Muy gracioso - dijo ella arrebatándosela de la mano roja de rabia. De repente, el tren dio un brusco frenazo y Ron fue a chocar contra ella, poniendo sus brazos en la pared para no aplastarla. Súbitamente, ambos jóvenes se encontraron en una posición comprometida. Hermione apoyada en la pared con el chico prácticamente encima de ella, sin una posible escapatoria debido a que sus grandes brazos la tenían acorralada. Ron sintió como el aroma de la joven inundaba su nariz por primera vez en su vida y su mente se nubló por completo. Tras unos segundos en esta posición, logró moverse un poco y dejar su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Por segunda vez en pocas horas, sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. Finalmente, Ron encontró su voz y pudo articular palabra

- Parece que el destino quiere que nos encontremos – susurró

- Más bien diría que quiere burlarse de nosotros- contestó ella con voz queda

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo el joven con una sonrisa ladeada, que encendió una llama dentro de Hermione. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos durante unos breves instantes y Ron volvió a hacerse con la palabra

- Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de antes – musitó con las orejas totalmente rojas, tenías razón, yo andaba distraído sin mirar por donde iba - aquello descolocó a la joven por completo, lo último que esperaba era una disculpa de su parte – espero no haberte hecho daño– agregó el joven sin saber porque actuaba de aquella manera

- No te preocupes, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento – su voz suave y pausada inundó los oídos de Ron. El chico la contempló y pensó en lo hermosa que se veía con aquel leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Lo se – fue lo único que atinó a decir él

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Harry apareció en escena y Ron dio un salto para atrás alejándose de ella - ¿Hermione estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Tranquilo Potter, no la tocaría ni aunque fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra – mintió Ron

- y yo no te lo permitiría aunque quisieses – espetó la joven

- Entonces no hay nada más que decir – y dicho esto, Ron se alejo de ellos hasta desaparecer

O**oo**

Cruzó la puerta de entrada y aquel sentimiento depresivo regresó a él. Aquella casa nunca le había gustado. Fría, señorial, excesivamente grande y, a pesar de los enormes ventanales que poseía, la sentía oscura. Subió a su habitación para acomodar sus cosas y se tumbó en la cama recordando el último episodio con Granger. Realmente, aquella chica podía hacerlo enloquecer con su sola presencia, como en su sueño. Suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su tía llamarlo. Disgustado por la interrupción bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta el salón.

- Ronald debes ayudar a tu tío a ordenar el desván. El subirá enseguida.

- ¿Algo más? - espetó frustrado y pudo ver como la expresión de Narcisa se tornaba más dura de lo habitual ante su desfachatez.

- Si, no uses la magia para hacerlo.

_Genial, oficialmente soy un bocazas_, pensaba mientras subía con pesadez hacia la buhardilla. Allí se encontró con un montón de basura acumulada con el paso de los años. _No soy un elfo doméstico_, pensó con desagrado _y encima tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que el tío Malfoy subirá en breve, como si no supiera que antes de que el ponga un pie en este lugar el éxito del P.E.D.D.O dejará de ser una utopía_. Rió ante este último comentario. Con desagrado, empezó a separar las cosas que pensó que sus tíos desearían conservar con las que seguramente querrían tirar a la basura.

Llevaba ya mucho rato limpiando aquel estercolero. Había pasado el día ahí metido y solo había bajado para comer y para empezar a bajar algunos de los trastos que iban a tirar. Por la ventana pudo observar como el sol empezaba a ponerse por el horizonte y supo que si no se daba prisa, al día siguiente tendría que volver para terminar la limpieza. Cogió una carpeta que había sobre una de las cajas del rincón y la apartó para encontrarse con algo inesperado: unas fotografías en las que aparecía su padre. Las miró atentamente con la ira y la tristeza invadiendo su interior. Su padre le había abandonado cuando él sólo era un bebé, se había suicidado. Así lo decía el informe que habían realizado los aurores tras investigar las causas de su muerte. Probablemente, incapaz de soportar la ausencia de su esposa, fallecida una año antes al dar a luz a su único hijo, Ronald. Esas eran las conclusiones de la investigación. ¿_Y yo qué? A mi que me den. Ella murió y te importó una mierda lo que me pasara a mi. Me abandonaste, no me quisiste lo suficiente. Te odio, _sentenció Ron. El joven continuó mirando en el interior de la caja pero no encontró nada más acerca de su padre. Miró con desdén la fotografía y una punzada de curiosidad nació en su interior. No sabía casi nada de su padre ni de su madre, en especial de ella. Durante muchos años, Ron había intentado hablar con sus tíos acerca de ellos pero Lucius y Narcisa siempre fueron muy reacios a hablar del tema y, cuando se decidieron a hacerlo, fue para decirle que Terence Malfoy se había suicidado. Ronald guardo las fotografías en el interior de la vieja carpeta que había apartado unos minutos antes y bajó a su habitación para guardarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de la rabia que sentía hacia aquel hombre, en su interior se encendió la chispa de la curiosidad. D_ebería buscar información por mi cuenta_, pensó decidido, _al fín y al cabo eran mis padres._

**Ooo**

_Caminaba por el callejón Diagon sin rumbo fijo. A su alrededor, todo era alegría. La mayoría de la gente paseaba tranquilamente, mientras que otras personas, más estresadas, realizaban las compras de última hora. Mañana era el día de Navidad. Pero para Ron nada de aquello era motivo de felicidad. En casa de sus tíos la Navidad no era una fecha para celebrar y el pelirrojo había crecido odiando aquella fiesta. No sólo no hacían suculentos manjares ni divertidas reuniones familiares sino que, además, debía ver como, año tras año, sus tíos se deshacían en generosos regalos para Draco, mientras que él recibía unos regalos mucho menos llamativos, recordandole que no eran sus padres y no lo querían igual que a su primo. Estaba cansado y emocionalmente hundido. En apenas un mes y medio había vivido y sentido más emociones que en el resto de su vida._

Mira, por ahí va ese mal nacido de Malfoy y por la pinta que tiene parece que no lo quieren ni en su propia casa - era una voz muy familiar, era la voz de Sirius Black. Levantó la vista y a unos metros de él pudo ver una imagen que se le antojo surrealista. Allí estaban, el mencionado Sirius, los Weasley, los Potter y los Granger. Además, también pudo distinguir a Remus y a Tonks. No podía creerlo. Parecía una visión y por un momento se sintió a si mismo como Ronald Weasley y tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos, pero logró controlarse y volver a su mísera realidad, antes de perder la compostura y quedar como un loco. De pronto, una duda lo asaltó _¿cómo podía ser todo tan parecido a su sueño? Tal vez…no, tu has oído hablar de todos ellos a lo largo de estos años, imbécil. "El profeta" no ha parado de publicar los acontecimientos de la vida de estos héroes de guerra. Si hasta en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate salen sus fotos. _A pesar de todo, y por primera vez desde aquel incidente con Hermione en el Hogwarts Express, pudo sentir una punzada de alegría en su interior que fue provocada por ver a Fred Weasley vivo. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero, casi al instante que apareció, sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Aquel maldito sueño continuaba atormentándolo y un fuerte anhelo de que se hiciera realidad se había instalado en su corazón.

Rápidamente se giró y entró a la tienda más cercana, era la de Quiditch. Ron empezó a mirar los diferentes artículos para hacer tiempo. No quería salir y encontrarselos de nuevo. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y, mientras fingía mirar la nueva equipación de los Chudley Cannons, vio como por la puerta entraba la cuadrilla que acababa de dejar fuera. Ron se encogió un poco intentando pasar desapercibido pero observando con detenimiento la escena que se representaba frente a él. El grupo al completo ofrecía una escena familiar y tierna. Sonreían y hablaban sin preocupaciones, bromeaban y se daban muestras de cariño. Parecían felices. Ron sintió una profunda envidia. Él jamás había tenido aquello. Nunca había experimentado sentirse amado, protegido, aceptado.

- La nueva camiseta de los Chudley Cannons se encuentra allí – escuchó que decía el vendedor. Ron alzo la vista y pudo ver como todos se habían girado hacia donde estaba él y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara.

- Vaya Sirius, parece que tienes más en común con Malfoy de lo que pensábamos. El también es seguidor de los Chudley – bromeo James Potter, que empezó a reír con fuerza cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su amigo.

- Podríais ir juntos de vez en cuando a ver un partido – empezó George

- Seguro que a él no le importaría ¿verdad Ronnie? – terminó Fred

Ahora el grupo al completo reía. Ron, demasiado nervioso para decir nada, cogió lo primero que tenía a mano, una pluma naranja con la insignia del equipo, y con la pose mas digna que pudo sacar, se acercó al mostrador para pagar. Una vez hecho, empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, sin mediar palabra, cuando algo cálido tocó su brazo

- Hijo, espero que estos maleducados no te hayan ofendido, sólo están bromeando – Ron hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza para mirar la mano que tenía apoyada en su brazo y, seguidamente, subió la vista para ver a aquella pequeña mujer de cabello rojizo. La señora Weasley retiró su mano asustada al ver el gesto del chico y el frío volvió a apoderarse de él.

- No se preocupe - susurró tan bajo que la mujer, más que escucharlo, lo intuyó

Ron sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y pedirle que le llevara con ellos. Pero lo único que pudo ofrecerle a aquella mujer, que extrañamente sentía como su propia madre, fue un semblante serio y desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento. Los miro de nuevo, apenas un instante, y salió de la tienda para emprender su camino entre la multitud. Pero aquel pequeño gesto de la señora Weasley provocó que todo lo que había estado intentando esconder, desde que había despertado de aquel sueño, estallara en su interior. Finalmente, Ronald Malfoy dejó volar sus pensamientos libremente, poniendo en duda la certeza de todo lo que le habían enseñado. Y decidió que era el momento de mandarlo todo a la mierda y crear su propia moral, según lo que le dictara su razón y su corazón. Al fín y al cabo llevaba casi dieciocho años siguiendo unas normas que no le habían hecho feliz. Quería mostrarle al mundo que las cosas podían cambiar, que él podía cambiar. Que un Slytherin podía ser en un hombre valiente, un amigo leal. Quería demostrar que el muro invisible que se levantaba entre leones y serpientes podía derribarse. Se le antojo una misión casi imposible pero no podía desfallecer. _Tengo que ser fuerte_, pensó. Como Harry y ella lo habían sido en su otra vida.

- Hermione…- suspiró

_Voy a sacarme los E.X.T.A.S.I.S con nota para poder acceder a un buen trabajo y joder a los Malfoy, que vean que no soy un imbécil como siempre me han hecho creer y voy a enamorar a Hermione Granger para que les repatee el hecho de verme feliz, inmensamente feliz. _Y supo que finalmente había encontrado el camino correcto.

**Ooo**

¡¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!


	5. Adiós Malfoy, hola Ron

Bien, aquí va el tercer y último capítulo de esta actualización, espero haber compensado un poquito la tardanza y, sobretodo, que les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece (bueno la trama un poquito), pero el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K.R. Así que si tienen alguna queja, hablen con ella.

**RONAL BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**5. Adiós Malfoy, hola Ron**

Aquella mañana se levantó con fuerza. Sin importarle el ruido que hacia empezó a vestirse y a preparar sus cosas para ir a clase.

- Estúpido Ronald, qué no ves que estamos durmiendo

- Cállate Crabble

El aludido se incorporó de un salto y miró con furia a Ron

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que cierres esta boca que sólo usas para comer como un cerdo y para decir gilipolleces.

- Maldito Malfoy, te voy a partir la cara imbécil

- Eh Crabble, no vuelvas a maldecir mi apellido nunca más o te arrepentirás ¿me oyes? - dijo Draco con furia - y tu – dijo señalando a Ron - como vuelvas a hablar con esa impertinencia te juro que no vas a vivir lo suficiente para contarlo.

- Cállate Malfoy, el que no va a soportar nada más soy yo, así que púdrete - y antes de poder escuchar su respuesta cogió sus cosas y se fue

O**oo**

La noticia de lo ocurrido en el dormitorio de Ron no había tardado en extenderse entre los Slytherin, así que el desayuno había sido más agitado de lo normal, con todos sus compañeros de casa buscando amedrentarlo, pero lo único que consiguieron fue sacar su mal genio. Aquello les cogió por sorpresa y no supieron reaccionar, pero Ron estaba seguro que las represalias no tardarían en llegar.

Las clases fueron tan normales como lo permitió el hecho de que todos sus compañeros de casa buscaran hacerle la vida imposible con estúpidos comentarios e insultos. Por su parte, Ron pudo controlar su ira, aguantando estoicamente las arremetidas venenosas de aquellas serpientes enfurismadas. Finalmente, cuando terminó su última clase se dirigió a la biblioteca a matar dos pájaros de un hechizo: adelantar los deberes y acercarse a Hermione. Ella no hacía una vida muy diferente a la que había llevado en su sueño. Ron tenía la certeza de que aquello se debía a que en su vida imaginaria había imitado las principales características de los protagonistas en su verdadera realidad. Y Hermione era una sabelotodo que amaba estar en la biblioteca. Durante la Navidad había llegado a la conclusión que las ganas de formar parte de la vida de aquellos Gryffindor era un anhelo que había sentido desde siempre y, seguramente por eso, él se había fijado en todos ellos antes del incidente, de manera inconsciente. No había otra explicación al hecho de que su comportamiento, su físico y sus gestos fuesen tan exactos en los dos mundos. Y no se equivocó. Allí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa de siempre, escondida tras una pila de libros y escribiendo frenéticamente sobre el pergamino. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Ron pudo distinguir algunos Ravenclaw pululando entre las estanterías, pues era su hábitat natural, pero el resto de los alumnos disfrutaba del tiempo libre que tenían.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? - preguntó inocentemente a la chica. Ésta levantó la mirada y, al verlo, su cara de concentración cambio a una de enojo, pero no dijo nada y continuó su tarea. Ron dejó sus cosas y fue en busca de los libros que necesitaba.

- Perdona que te moleste otra vez, pero todos los libros que necesitamos para hacer los trabajos los tienes tu. ¿Te importa si utilizo alguno de los que no estás leyendo?

- Me importa

- Eres un poco injusta, ¿no crees?

- Perdona, creo que no te he escuchado bien. ¿Has dicho que soy injusta?

- Ajá - dijo mientras engullía tres ranas de chocolate a la vez

- Y tu eres un impertinente, por si no te has dado cuenta me estas molestando

- Si, lo se y créeme que si me dejas usar ese libro de pociones mientras tu haces la redacción de transfiguración dejaré de hacerlo, molestarte digo.

Hermione bufó y siguió con lo suyo

- Entenderé eso como un si - y sin más estiro su brazo y alcanzó el libro

Ron llevaba un buen rato en la biblioteca y estaba soberanamente aburrido. Ya había terminado todos los trabajos y los había repasado con detenimiento un par de veces, así que ahora se dedicaba a mirar a Hermione sin disimulo. Ésta leía un libro y, nerviosa, bufaba con frecuencia

- Te importaría decirme que estás mirando. ¿Es qué a caso tengo algo en la cara? - dijo al fín mirándolo

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces qué

- Qué miras

- A ti

- Eso ya lo se, te pregunto que por qué me miras

- Porque ya he terminado y estoy aburrido. ¿Qué lees? ¿Es para alguno de los trabajos o es sólo por diversión?

- Sí estás tan aburrido ¿por qué no te largas?

- ¿Y a donde quieres que me vaya?

- Me da igual, sólo vete y déjame en paz

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? - Hermione empezaba a exasperarse por las respuestas del chico

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

- Porque me pones nerviosa

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa yo?

- No, me pone nerviosa saber que me están observando. Oye, en serio, seguro que tienes algo mejor que hacer

- La verdad es que no. Si voy a mi sala común o a mi habitación sólo me esperan peleas, fuera hace un frío de mil demonios y aun queda un rato para la hora de cenar

- Qué diferencia hay entre pelearte con tus compañeros y hacerlo conmigo

- Porque contigo es más divertido

- A claro, es más divertido si molestas a una sangre sucia como yo ¿no? Eres repulsivo, ¿lo sabías?

- Ey que eso de sangre sucia lo has dicho tu y no yo

- Pero es lo que piensas y para el caso es lo mismo

- No es eso

- ¿A no? Entonces dime por qué un Slytherin estaría hablando con una sangre sucia sino es para reírse de ella

- Merlín, al final voy a pensar que la gente como vosotros estáis tan obsesionados con el tema como…

- Así que la gente como nosotros ¿eh? Eres asqueroso, me voy

- Espera, no quise decir eso, lo has interpretado mal, espera Granger

Ron vio como la chica desaparecía y tomo rápido sus cosas para seguirla. Al salir de la biblioteca se topó no sólo con ella sino que también estaban Harry, Ginny y Neville.

- Hermione espera...

- Ey tu déjala en paz si no quieres problemas - dijo Ginny furiosa

- No es lo que pensáis yo sólo…

- Si claro, un Slytherin aborda a una Gryffindor y no es lo que pensamos ¿no? Y ahora no me digas que estabas intentando ligar con ella - dijo Harry entre burlón y amenazante. Ron notó como sus orejas empezaban a arder y no pudo más que agachar la cabeza.

- Ha sido un malentendido. Ni siquiera ha dejado que terminara de hablar – contestó el pelirrojo

- ¿Y para que lo iba a hacer? ¿Para escuchar como la insultas? - Ginny volvía a la carga de nuevo.

- Además, no importa lo que ibas decirle, viniendo de una serpiente como tu si no es un insulto, seguro que es una estupidez - agregó Neville

- Está bien, dejarlo. Al final sois tan racistas e intolerantes como ellos. Ni siquiera vale la pena discutir con vosotros.

- ¿Racistas nosotros? ¿Intolerantes? - Ron pudo observar como Ginny, mientras decía aquello, iba subiéndose las mangas, en un gesto que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Acaso los Gryffindor no sois lo suficientemente valientes para escuchar las verdades?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Neville ya le había incrustado el puño en su nariz y, si bien pudo mantener la estabilidad, también pudo sentir como la sangre caía libremente hacia el suelo

- Joder, imbécil, creo que me la has roto. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ah si! que al igual que ellos son incapaces de ver más allá de la sangre vosotros no podéis mirar mas allá de las insignias de las casas. Lo que yo decía, igual de racistas e intolerantes. Mierda como duele joder, Longbottom estás más fuerte de lo que pareces.

Ron sintió como una mano le inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y, de repente, sólo pudo ver el techo de la escuela. Además, alguien puso un pañuelo bajo su nariz y él, instintivamente, lo apretó ligeramente para intentar detener la hemorragia

- Hermione ¿se puede saber qué haces? - escuchó que decía Ginny

- ¿Qué creéis que hago? Tiene la nariz rota. Lo llevo a la enfermería

- Pero es un Malfoy y hasta hace apenas unos minutos se estaba riendo de ti

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclamó Ron indignado

- Él será lo que quieras pero yo soy prefecta y tengo una obligación. Vamos, sígueme

- Cómo, si lo único que veo es el techo

- Merlín, cómo se puede ser tan exasperante - y dicho esto le cogió de la mano para guiarlo.

- Espera te acompañamos, no me fío de esta serpiente - dijo Harry

Ron se sentía extrañamente contento. A pesar de tener la nariz rota, el hecho de estar cogido de la mano de Hermione, lo hacia sentirse endemoniadamente bien. Después de todo, las suerte parecía ponerse de su parte.

**ooo**

Saliendo de la enfermería el grupo se dirigió en silencio hacia el Gran Salón a cenar. Ron andaba un par de metros por detrás de ellos, sabiéndose rechazado

- Vaya comadreja, me han dicho que alguien te ha dado tu merecido - Ron miró con rabia a su primo pero no dijo nada

- Y dime, cuál de estas niñitas ha sido, tal vez el gordito o quizás la sangre sucia

- ¡Desgraciado! Como vuelvas a dirigirte a ella en esos términos te juro que te pateo la cara - el pelirrojo había saltado encima de Draco y lo tenía cogido por las solapas, intentando contener la repentina furia que se había desatado en su interior al escuchar aquel insulto. Había detenido su cara tan cerca de la de su primo, que podía oler el miedo de éste emanar de sus poros - ahora ya no eres tan valiente ¿eh? - dijo mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Finalmente, lo soltó con desdén y se encaminó hacia la mesa para comer, sin mirar a nadie.

Durante la cena pudo sentir como las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban fijas en él, pero no se molestó en levantar la vista del plato en ningún momento. Esa noche no devoró los suculentos manjares sino que comió despacio esperando a que todo el salón se vaciara. Cuando por fin creyó que seria prudente volver a la sala común, se levantó y abandonó la estancia apesadumbrado. Sabía que aquella afronta le supondría muchos problemas con el resto de Slytherin e, interiormente, deseo que ella estuviera esperándole en algún rincón para agradecerle su gesto. Sin embargo, Ron bajo a las mazmorras sin ser interceptado por nadie. Cuando entró todos se giraron para mirarle con odio pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. _La calma que precede a la tempestad_, auguró nervioso.

Y no se equivocaba. Su despertar fue súbito y doloroso. Un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, seguido de la sensación de ahogo que provocaba aquella fuerte mano sobre su cuello, lo hizo retorcerse entre las sábanas.

- Buenos días comadreja o mejor debería decir malos días - la voz de su primo cerca de su oido le hizo abrir los ojos con la ira irradiando en ellos

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué si no me cojeéis desprevenido y en superioridad numérica no sois capaces de enfrentarme?

- Desgraciado, sólo quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora tu vida va a ser un infierno

- No creo que pueda ser peor que la que he llevado hasta ahora - dijo perdiendo el poco aire que le quedaba

- Mal nacido - Ron pudo sentir como la mano se cerraba alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza y notó como poco a poco se iba mareando por la falta de oxígeno. Finalmente, su primo cedió el agarre y le permitió respirar de nuevo. Ron se incorporó en busca de aire y pudo ver las sonrisas socarronas de aquel par de gorilas, que eran los perritos falderos de Draco, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar decirles alguna tontería, que les impulsara a utilizarlo como el saco de sus golpes.

- Vete acostumbrando desgraciado porque a partir de ahora todos tus despertares van a ser tan agradables como éste – dijo su primo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

O**oo**

Cuando entró en clase de Botánica pudo distinguir la mirada escrutadora de todos los Gryffindor hacia él. Era evidente que el noble acto que realizo la noche anterior tampoco había levantado pasiones entre los leones. Lo miraban con desconfianza. _Esta bien, no puedo pretender cambiar siglos de enemistad entre nuestras casas con un solo gesto. _En silencio tomo asiento junto a Hermione y pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa de las personas que tenía enfrente.

- Buenos días – dijo saludando a la castaña

- Bu…buenos días – titubeó mirándolo sorprendida

- ¿Por qué me miras así, tengo algo en la cara?

- No, es sólo que…

- Pues deja de hacerlo, me pone nervioso que me observen fijamente – dijo con una mueca burlona

- Imbécil – espetó la muchacha

- Buenos días a todos chicos – dijo la profesora entrando al invernadero – en la última clase explicamos como plantar la Varta y sus propiedades. ¿Alguien recuerda cuales son? – Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente – Señorita Granger adelante

- La Varta es una planta muy peculiar porque de ella se aprovecha todo. Su origen se encuentra en los bosques de pino del Mediterráneo. El jugo que se obtiene al cortar su tallo resulta mortal si es ingerido, por ello, es un producto muy usado en la mayoría de los venenos que se fabrican. Sin embargo, sus pétalos tienen un gran valor porque son un antídoto muy eficaz para intoxicaciones de varios tipos. El polen que se extrae de la Varta también es muy apreciado porque, tomado como una infusión, tiene la propiedad de ser la anestesia más potente conocida.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Y ahora chicos es hora de poner en práctica la teoría. Aquí tienen todo lo necesario para plantarlas. Hay tres semillas para cada uno, acérquense y tómenlas. El ejercicio es en parejas y disponen de toda la clase para realizarlo.

- Quieres ser mi pareja – le preguntó Ron, que de inmediato sintió un fuerte calor en sus orejas, al captar el doble sentido de la frase

- ¿Cómo? – contestó ella, sorprendiéndose una vez más

- Que si hacemos juntos el ejercicio

- No, lo haré con… - Hermione miró a su alrededor y descubrió que los pocos segundos que había empleado en hablar con el habían sido suficientes para quedarse sin ninguna otra opción

- Parece que no tienes alternativa – dicho ésto, Ron se levantó en busca de todos los utensilios, sin dar tiempo a que la chica pudiera replicarle. Cuando regreso pudo ver como ella ya había abierto el libro por la página correspondiente y leía los pasos a seguir para plantar la Varta.

- No se para que lo lees si ya debes tener memorizado todo lo que hay que hacer en esa cabecita privilegiada que tienes

- Nunca esta de más repasar las cosas

- A ti no te hace falta, Hermione eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y estoy convencido que eres capaz de sacar un diez con los ojos cerrados

- Ahora lo entiendo. Te acercas a mi porque quieres mejorar tus notas

- Que seas la persona la más lista del colegio no significa que yo sea tonto ¿sabes?

- No es eso lo que dicen de ti – acto seguido le extendió las semillas - primero hay que lavarlas bien y después dejarlas hervir durante cuatro minutos

- ¿así que te has estado informando sobre mi? Toma – dijo devolviendole las semillas.

- No hace falta, lo he visto. Te recuerdo que hemos compartido clases durante más de seis años – contestó mientras echaba las semillas en el caldero

- ¡Oh Ron! gracias por ayudarme ayer por la tarde – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una burda imitación de la voz de una chica – no es tan difícil decir eso ¿no crees?

- Si te enfrentaste a tu primo es tu problema. Yo no te pedí ayuda, se cuidarme sola

- Si, ya me lo demostró Longbottom

- Él lo hizo porque es mi amigo y quería ayudarme, tu sólo te moviste por interés. Típico de un Slytherin.

- ¿Interés? Y dime que piensas que puede interesarme de ti

- Sacar buenas notas. Ahora – dijo mientras sacaba las semillas del agua – hay que machacarlas hasta que quede una pasta uniforme – y dicho eso empezó a golpearlas con el mortero – no puedo, son muy duras

- Déjame probar a mi – tomó el mortero y las golpeó repetidamente – yo no me acerco a ti por eso. Malditas semillas del demonio – Ron comenzó a sentir demasiado calor, de tanto aporrear las semillas, y paró para quitarse la capa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? – preguntó Hermione

- Nada que yo sepa

- ¿Y por que tienes moretones?

- Ah, deben ser las consecuencias de las represalias, para tu información comparto habitación con Draco. Pero no se por que te preocupas, como bien has dicho antes es mi problema

- Debes decírselo a los prefectos de Slytherin o a Snape, no puedes permitir que te hagan eso.

- Si claro, como si ellos quisieran hacer algo para ayudarme, mira que eres ingenua

- Oye que yo sólo lo decía para ayudarte.

- A ver si me aclaro. ¿Te importa lo que me pase o es mi problema por meterme dónde no me llaman? – Ron pudo observar como la cara de Hermione se contraía en aquella expresión ceñuda que tanto adoraba

- Desagradecido

- Sabelotodo

Pasaron el resto de la clase sin dirigirse más palabras que las necesarias para terminar el ejercicio. Hermione continuaba manteniendo su cara de enfado mientras que Ron tenía dibujada una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Realmente le gustaba discutir con ella, sobretodo por lo que venía después. Ya esperaba con ansias el momento de su primera reconciliación.

Cuando la clase terminó, la joven, rápidamente y sin despedirse, se alejó de el enfurruñada. Vio como se acercaba a Harry y a Neville y les decía alguna cosa de malhumor, para después abandonar el recinto seguida por Longbottom. Mientras recogía sus cosas para salir del invernadero, Harry Potter se acerco a él con cara de pocos amigos.

- Malfoy deja de molestarla sino quieres tener problemas

- Yo no le he hecho nada. Sólo le he preguntado una cosa. Si se ha enfadado es su problema.

- Estoy empezando a cansarme de este juego que te traes entre manos, te lo advierto Malfoy aléjate de ella

- ¿Eres su novio? Porque tenía entendido que andabas con Ginny

- Malfoy estoy intentando ser educado porque ayer te comportaste extrañamente bien, pero no tientes a la suerte o puedes salir muy mal parado. No se que es lo que buscas con todo esto pero te aseguro que no lo conseguirás, ya me encargaré yo de eso

- Que perra os ha cogido a todos en creer que busco algo. ¿No podéis simplemente tratarme como a una persona normal?

- No se que es lo que me perturba más, el hecho de que sea un Slytherin quien haya dicho eso o un Malfoy

- Por Merlín, deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Ronald, Ron para los amigos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca nadie me haya llamado así – terminó reflexionando en voz alta

- Tu y yo no somos amigos, así que dime que quieres – el pelirrojo lo miró evaluando las posibilidades que tenía con Harry. Mantener una discusión con Hermione era algo positivo, era la manera de llamar su atención. Le había funcionado en su sueño y ahora parecía que también era un buen método para acercarse a ella. Pero Harry era diferente. Eso no le ayudaría en nada, lo mejor sería cambiar de táctica. Tal vez, si fuera sincero con el chico las cosas le irían mejor.

- Mira Harry, por si no te has dado cuenta, la gente de Slytherin ya no me tiene mucho aprecio. Se que es difícil de creer, en especial, por mi apellido, pero es así. Éste va a ser el séptimo año que estoy en Hogwarts y todavía no he hecho ningún amigo de verdad entre los de mi casa. En realidad, no he hecho ningún amigo de ninguna casa porque llevar este escudo – dijo mientras se señalaba el emblema de Slytherin - limita bastante tu circulo de amistades. Se que hasta ahora he sido una persona bastante odiosa y admito que no ha sido por miedo a …

- ¿Miedo? – repitió Harry anonadado

- Si, bueno, los Slytherin no son muy tolerantes con eso de entablar amistades con los de otras casas y hacerlo significa ganarte la enemistad de aquellos con los que compartes sala común, mesa de comedor, habitación. Podría usar eso como una excusa por mi comportamiento pero no sería verdad. Aunque ese no es el punto. Se que durante todo este tiempo he sido un capullo sin escrúpulos. Bien, lo reconozco. Pero han pasado cosas y me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Aunque no es nada fácil poner en duda todo lo aprendido durante mi vida, estoy intentando ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista, sin prejuicios y sin valoraciones precipitadas, intentando crear mi propio código moral. Joder, que profundo ha sonado eso – soltó en ultima instancia y observó la mirada indescifrable de Harry

- Y quieres que seamos tus ¿amigos?

- Hombre, no digo eso. Lo único que quiero es que cada vez que os diga algo no penséis que va con segundas o que intente engañaros o aprovecharme de vosotros, vamos que quiero que me tratéis como una persona normal, con respeto. Luego el tiempo dirá si acabamos siendo amigos, conocidos o lo que sea. No creo que eso sea pedir demasiado ¿no? – Ron escrutó con la mirada la reacción de Harry. Su cara oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad y parecía debatirse por escoger cual de sus dudas resolver primero.

- No me cuadra, si lo que quieres es conocer gente y conseguir amigos por que buscas pelear con Hermione continuamente

- Oh vamos, es divertido. Tan obcecada en tener siempre la última palabra, con esa expresión ceñuda tan graciosa que se le pone cuando se enfada. Además, no es que siempre busque discutir con ella, sólo que las cosas se dan así. Pero te prometo que ya no hay malicia, por lo menos por mi parte.

- Más que divertirme, me da miedo cuando se enfada

- ¿Y tu te consideras un Gryffindor? - dijo en broma mientras le palmeaba la espalda

- Un poco de respeto Malfoy, si conocieras como es realmente ella cuando se enfada no pensarías lo mismo - un corto silencio se hizo entre ellos y el Slytherin observó como Harry se debatía interiormente, seguramente decidiendo si preguntar algo más o dejar las cosas como estaban

- Suéltalo - Harry lo miró por unos segundos más y al final se decidió

- ¿Por qué te has acercado, en concreto, a nosotros? Hay infinidad de estudiantes en Howgarts, pero tengo la sensación que has ido directo a por nosotros

- Bueno, todavía no tenemos tanta confianza para que te conteste a esa pregunta, pero si terminamos siendo amigos, algún día lo te lo explicaré, lo prometo. Y ahora, lo mejor será que vayamos a las mazmorras si no queremos que Snape nos castigue por llegar tarde. Por cierto - dijo mientras caminaban en dirección al castillo - ya se que no somos amigos pero preferiría que me llamases Ronald, o mejor Ron, Ronald suena demasiado a...viejo - ambos chicos sonrieron ante aquel comentario y el pelirrojo casi pudo escuchar el ruido que hacía al quebrarse, por primera vez, el concreto que los había separado durante tanto tiempo. _La primera brecha ya esta hecha_, pensó Ron con satisfacción.

**Ooo**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, aprovechando el descanso que tenían antes de comer. Entre ellos, un grupo de jóvenes de séptimo año escuchaban el relato de Harry atentamente.

- ¿Te ha dicho todo eso? – preguntó Neville cuando el joven terminó de explicar el extraño suceso que le había ocurrido.

- Ha sido muy raro – contestó el joven de pelo negro

- No se, yo no me lo acabo de creer – añadió Ginny – Por Merlín, es una serpiente, peor ¡es un Malfoy!

- Pensar eso es lo normal pero…- dijo Harry

- ¿Tu le crees? – intervino Dean

- Veréis, cuando lo pienso fríamente todo me dice que tiene que ser una broma o alguna trampa pero mientras hablaba con él me ha parecido realmente sincero.

- Pero Harry, no seas iluso, ya lo ha dicho Ginny es un Malfoy, nada bueno puede salir de eso – dijo Dean

- Exacto – dijo Ginny – piénsalo. Justo antes de Navidad nos ganaron por primera vez en su vida en un partido de Quiditch y, ahora, vuelven a estar metidos de lleno en la lucha por la Copa y por el Torneo de Interresidencias. Seguro que es alguno de sus macabros planes para jodernos. Esa gentuza sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ganar.

- Ginny tiene razón Harry, no es posible que de la noche a la mañana alguien pueda cambiar tanto. Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Neville

- Eso no es del todo correcto – Hemione habló por primera vez

- ¿Tu también piensas que ha cambiado? – Ginny miraba sorprendida a su mejor amiga

- No digo eso pero Ronald hace algún tiempo que se comporta diferente, incluso desde antes de ganar el partido.

- Un momento ¿desde cuando es Ronald? – la pelirroja no cabía en si de la sorpresa

- Que yo sepa es su nombre Ginny, pero ese no es el punto. Él se comporta diferente desde hace semanas, yo ya me había dado cuenta antes pero no le había querido darle importancia pensando que eran alucinaciones mías – Hermione calló pero el grupo de chicos la miró esperando a que continuara con su explicación

– Veréis, hace unos tres meses, creo que justo después de que saliera de la enfermería por aquel incidente que tuvo con la bludger, entré en el comedor y sentí que alguien me observaba y cuando descubrí que era él me sonrió de una manera amistosa, más bien boba, diría yo.

- ¡Oh vaya! Ahora me quedo más tranquila, te sonrió después de pasar días inconsciente por recibir un porrazo en la cabeza –dijo Ginny mordazmente – ¡eso es que el golpe lo dejó más tonto de lo que ya es! – exclamó exasperada – Hermione, tal vez, ni siquiera te sonrió a ti o, mejor aún, simplemente te lo imaginaste.

- Eso pensé yo y no le di mas importancia pero después llegó aquel incidente en clase de pociones, ya sabéis, cuando tuvimos que trabajar juntos. No es que él se comportara bien conmigo, ni mucho menos, pero si que su actitud fue diferente. Draco se acercó a nosotros para incordiarme y él, en vez de seguirle el juego, le pidió que se fuera y evitó que cometiera la estupidez de pegar a Draco.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Nos dijiste que lo había hecho para salvar su pellejo – Ginny continuaba intentando desarbolar los argumentos de la castaña.

- Lo se, lo se. Pero lo que no os dije fue que él me insultó

- ¡Lo ves! no hubo nada diferente en su comportamiento, se cubrió las espaldas y te insultó.

- Me llamó sabelotodo insufrible – sus compañeros no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada

- Es un insulto un poco pobre, viniendo de un Malfoy, claro - dijo Dean

- Definitivamente, la bludgger lo ha dejado idiota perdido – soltó Ginny

- Podría ser – siguió Hemione – pero después ocurrió aquel enfrentamiento antes del partido, vosotros estabais allí, visteis como él cortó la pelea y cuando volvíamos a casa por Navidad ocurrió algo en el tren.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Harry – no me lo quisiste contar pero parecía que te estaba amenazando

- En realidad no fue así. El encontró mi pluma, aquella que me regalasteis para mi cumpleaños con mi nombre grabado y me buscó para devolvérmela.

- Venga ya – dijo Neville – pero si Harry nos dijo que te tenía acorralada contra la pared

- Bueno, eso ocurrió por culpa del brusco frenazo del tren, no es que él se abalanzara encima mío queriendo –Hermione obvió el detalle de su disculpa, no quería desvelar que habían mantenido una corta pero intensa conversación a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

- Y después está lo que ocurrió en la puerta de la biblioteca y la bronca que montó en la entrada al gran salón –añadió Harry - hay que reconocer que si todo esto es una farsa son unos grandes actores. No sólo Ronald Malfoy, sino también Draco y compañía. Porque tanto en el numerito de la pelea de antes del partido, como en la del gran salón, el resto de Slytherins parecían totalmente sorprendidos por su actitud. Además, hay muchas cosas que no acaban de encajar. Busca pelear con Hermione y nos encaró en la puerta de la biblioteca, nos dijo que éramos racistas. Si yo fingiera querer ser su amigo para tenderles una trampa les haría la pelota constantemente y no les enfrentaría. Eso es lo que más me descoloca, todo parece demasiado real – dijo Harry

-Exacto Harry has dado en el clavo. Todo parece demasiado real, demasiado perfecto, demasiado planeado – dijo Ginny sin dar su brazo a torcer – en realidad, ni siquiera se como podéis dudar de sus malas intenciones.

- Hombre, te aseguro que yo no voy a dejarme camelar tan fácilmente – la secundó Dean

- Lo que está claro es que hay que ir con pies de plomo – añadió Neville

- Si, eso sería lo más prudente – dijo Harry sin mostrarse del todo convencido. Todos miraron a Hermione esperando que ella también dijera algo, la chica cruzó su mirada con la de Harry y ambos descubrieron en el otro un atisbo de duda.

- Bueno, tampoco es que queramos ser sus amigos ni nada de eso, así que no debemos preocuparnos ¿no?

- Muy bien – dijo Ginny satisfecha – por un segundo creí que ibais a caer en la trampa.

**Ooo **

Pues nada más por ahora. Ya aviso de antemano que voy a tardar otro poco en actualizar. Pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Y por si no lo recuerdan, los reviews se agradecen y mucho porque, al final, es la forma en la que los autores nos sentimos pagados por nuestro esfuerzo (aunque sea para criticar si algo no les gusta, porque es la única manera de mejorar). Y por encima de todo, cuídense mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!.


	6. Atrapádos

Tachán!!!!Estoy de regreso. Me gustaría decir que jamás me marché pero mentiría. La verdad es que mi PC murió y todo lo que había en él desapareció, incluyendo este fic, el cual tenía bastante avanzado. Intenté retomarlo un par de veces pero no os lo voy a negar me resultó muy pesado reescribirlo de nuevo (hasta que no me puse no imaginé lo complicado que era a pesar de tener la idea principal en la cabeza) así que lo abandoné. Sin embargo, hace unos días, en una especie de ataque de melancolía, me puse a leer vuestros reviews y éstos me devolvieron la ilusión y la fuerza perdida para continuar. Se que suena muy peliculero, como mínimo a mi me lo parece mientras lo escribo, pero es lo que hay. Así que ahora tengo una deuda con vosotros/as (porque la verdad es que no me gusta dejar las cosas inacabadas) que espero empezar a pagar con este capítulo. De corazón espero que os guste y tanto si es así como si no decírmelo para continuar mejorando y recibiendo vuestra energía para continuar. Muchas gracias.

**RONALD BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**6. Atrapados **

El día había transcurrido con normalidad. Después de aquella charla con Harry, Ron no había tenido más contacto con los Gryffindor.

Al terminar la última clase, Ron se dirigió a la biblioteca divagando en que, muy a su pesar, debería frecuentar muy seguido ese lugar. Aquel era el único lugar donde sabía que sus compañeros de casa no lo atosigarían.

Además, debía realizar sus tareas lo mejor posible para aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. También estaba el hecho que Hermione solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo allí y, por si todo eso fuera poco, quería buscar información sobre sus padres en su época de estudiantes.

Resopló con resignación mientras entraba en el lugar y divisaba a la castaña en su mesa de siempre. Sin preguntar nada se sentó delante suyo y comenzó a poner sus cosas encima de la mesa.

- ¿No hay más mesas en la biblioteca que tienes que sentarte aquí? - preguntó indignada Hermione

- Me gusta este lugar - contestó él tranquilamente y, sin más, empezó a trabajar

Ooo

- ¡Por fín terminé! - exclamó exhausto - demonios, esta vez Snape se ha pasado con este trabajo. Creo que sólo ha sobrevivido una de mis neuronas y está agonizando.

- Shhh, señor Malfoy esto es una biblioteca - la señora Prince le reprendió al pasar por su lado.

- Lo siento - dijo intentando poner su cara más inocente. Después de observar como la mujer se alejaba lo suficiente para no oírle, se giró hacia Hermione - ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar los anuarios de la escuela? – susurró, pero la chica lo ignoró - Hermione - dijo algo más alto - te pregunté si sabes...

- Te he escuchado perfectamente

- ¿y por qué no me has contestado?

- Que no has escuchado a la señora Prince, esto es una biblioteca, aquí hay que estar en silencio

- Vamos, no puedes estar tan enfadada

- Mira, como me has dicho esta mañana tus problemas no son de mi incumbencia

- Estás mostrando una actitud muy infantil, cuando aquí el que debería estar enfadado soy yo. Ayer me pegaron por tu culpa

- ¿Infantil? ¿Por mi culpa? Se puede saber quien te has creído que eres para acusarme de esa manera

- Fue por tu culpa, sino le hubieras dicho nada a tus amigos no me hubieran pegado

- Si no me hubieses molestado no te habrían pegado, que es diferente.

- Hermione ya te dije el otro día que me divierte pelear contigo, pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Me lo dices ¿si o no? - espetó Ron en un tono altivo digno de un Slytherin

Tras unos segundos mirándose desafiantes finalmente ella cedió.

- Al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda y ahora deja de molestarme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

**Ooo**

Ron llevaba un buen rato examinando los anuarios escolares. Aquellos libros sólo contenían una vaga información acerca de los estudiantes que habían pasado por la escuela. Su nombre completo, las asignaturas que cursaron, sus notas, la promoción a la que pertenecían….

Ron ya había encontrado información acerca de su padre, Terence Malfoy y sus tíos pero, después de revisar prácticamente todos los anuarios, no había ni rastro de su madre, Emmanuella Nexcare y eso era muy extraño porque, entre la poca información que había sonsacado a sus tíos acerca de sus padres, estaba el hecho de que ellos se habían conocido en Hogwarts. En eso divagaba su mente cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Toma, aquí tienes tus cosas - dijo Hermione extendiéndole su mochila

- Ah gracias pero ¿por qué me las traes?

- Yo ya me voy y no hubiera sido prudente dejarlo todo allí tirado, podrían haberte robado. Aunque de todas maneras ya no queda casi nadie, la biblioteca está a punto de cerrar

- ¿Tan tarde es? – preguntó

- Si, son casi las nueve y antes de cenar todavía tengo que pasar por el invernadero a buscar un libro que me dejé esta mañana - refunfuñó la joven

- Pues si esperas a que coloque esto te acompaño - dijo señalando la pila de libros que tenía desparramados por el suelo y, ante la mirada interrogante de la joven, agregó - no es prudente que una chica vaya sola por el jardín de noche

- Ya te dije no necesito tu ayuda, se cuidarme

- No importa, igualmente necesito dar un paseo. Tantas horas aquí encerrado me ha dado dolor de cabeza

Hermione no supo el por qué pero algo dentro suyo la obligó a esperar al chico. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Cuando la cruzaron el frío golpeo sus caras pero eso no los amedrentó y continuaron el camino hacia el invernadero

- Maldición, vamos a coger un buen resfriado

- No maldigas, Malfoy.

- Venga, hay que darse prisa o nos quedaremos congelados.

- Nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Si quieres puedes dar media vuelta y regresar al castillo.

- ¿Y dejarte pasar por este infierno sola? Ni pensarlo.

- ¿No exageras un poco? Tampoco es para tanto – dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y divertida por la actitud algo quejica del chico

- ¿Qué no? – antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, Ron ya había cogido un puñado de nieve y lo había metido por la espalda de la joven

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!! – grito ella – ¿Qué haces? ahora verás – y, lanzando una bola de nieve a Ron, comenzó una guerra de nieve entre los dos jóvenes.

Ambos corrieron durante varios minutos, riendo y disfrutando de la improvisada lucha, hasta que en una de esas carreras, él la atrapó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba volver a meterle nieve por el cuello de la camisa.

Hermione se revolvía buscando escapar de su captor, pero lo único que lograba con cada movimiento era sentir mejor el cuerpo del chico. Hasta que al final, cansada por el esfuerzo, tuvo que admitir su derrota. Él aflojó el agarre para después alejarse de ella unos pasos.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban exhaustos después de la batalla que habían librado. La joven estaba de pie con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Él respiraba profundamente mientras la contemplaba, cuando empezó a nevar.

- El Profeta decía que se esperaba una fuerte tormenta de nieve para hoy así que será mejor que vayamos a por tu libro antes de que apriete – dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada y comenzó a andar hacia el invernadero.

La joven lo vio alejarse unos metros y la oscuridad empezó a engullirlo. Verse sola en medio de los jardines le hizo sentirse extrañamente desprotegida.

- Espera – dijo corriendo para alcanzarlo – pensé que no querías dejar a una chica sola en el jardín en medio de la noche – él sonrío para si mismo ante ese comentario y aminoró el paso sin decir nada.

Juntos llegaron hasta el aula de botánica y se refugiaron de la nieve, que cada vez caía con más fuerza, entre aquellas paredes de cristal.

- Lumos – dijeron al unísono con sus varitas en alto y una brillante luz apareció en la punta de éstas iluminando parte de la estancia.

- A ver, tiene que estar por aquí – dijo Hermione forzando la vista para encontrar su libro.

- Yo no veo nada – contestó el chico

- Pues tiene que estar – dijo ella rebuscando entre todas las mesas. Pasaron unos minutos intentando localizarlo, sin éxito.

- Aquí no está – dijo Ron dándose por vencido.

- Es imposible, estoy convencida que me lo he dejado justo aquí

- Tal vez, la profesora lo ha recogido y espera devolvértelo en la siguiente clase.

- Puede. Mañana hablaré con ella. No puedo avanzar los deberes sin el libro.

- ¿Pero no los has hecho esta tarde en la biblioteca?

- Si, pero estaba haciendo un ensayo para subir nota

- ¿Es que acaso existe una calificación más alta que el extraordinario? – preguntó Ron

con tono burlón. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido - Está bien, está bien – dijo con las manos en alto frente a su pecho – no te enfades, sólo era una broma

- Sin ningún tipo de gracia – espetó ella

-Vale, para. Lo siento ¿si?

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – contestó ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió descubrieron que la nevada se había convertido en una fuerte ventisca.

- No deberíamos salir con este tiempo – sugirió él

- Sólo estamos a diez minutos del castillo y nos conocemos el camino de memoria, que pasa ¿tienes miedo? – esta vez era ella la que buscaba molestar al chico

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó él – sólo que creo que sería más prudente esperar a que pare un poco. Total, siempre estamos a tiempo de coger una pulmonía si la tormenta no cede – siguió Ron esperando convencerla.

La idea de compartir un rato a solas con ella había surgido en su mente. La joven lo escudriñó con la mirada debatiéndose entre salir o hacerle caso.

- Está bien, creo que tienes razón, no perdemos nada en esperar un poco haber si arrecia el temporal.

- ¿En serio crees que tengo razón? – exclamó exagerando – eso si que es nuevo.

- Tonto – musitó ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes

- Si, si pero un tonto que tiene la razón – contestó el sentándose en frente de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quedaron así un rato, escuchando el viento golpear con fuerza en los cristales y observando los árboles agitarse con violencia, mientras la nieve caía intensamente.

De tanto en tanto, Hermione echaba un rápido vistazo al chico, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que le había dicho Harry era cierto.

Finalmente, movida por la intensa curiosidad que despertaba aquel chico en ella, se atrevió a preguntar, pero sus palabras siguieron un hilo diferente al de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si te dijera que no realmente ¿te quedarías con la duda? – contestó él, intentando evitar que ella le hiciera la pregunta, pues sabía perfectamente que Harry ya habría hablado con Hermione acerca de la conversación que habían mantenido aquella mañana

- ¿Qué buscabas en los anuarios? – aquello cogió por sorpresa al chico

- Información sobre mis padres – contestó con sinceridad

- ¿Por qué, no sería más fácil preguntarle a ellos?

- Mis padres están muertos – dijo fríamente

- Lo…lo siento – dijo ella apenada. Un suave rubor tiño sus mejillas por la vergüenza

- No tienes porque, no fue tu culpa – dijo dándose cuenta que había sido muy brusco – mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre se suicido cuando yo aún no tenía ni un año, así que puedo decir con seguridad que no tuviste nada que ver con sus muertes.

- Igualmente lo siento, no tiene que haber sido fácil para ti – el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos durante unos minutos.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – volvió a insistir ella sin saber muy bien por qué

- Bueno, nada relevante. Sólo la casa a la que pertenecía mi padre, sus notas, ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Y qué buscabas exactamente?

- Sinceramente, no lo se. Quería saber mas de ellos, creo.

- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a tus tíos?

- Esto es un interrogatorio o algo así – espetó él, intentando zanjar el tema. El simple hecho de recordar a sus tíos lo puso de mal humor

- Perdona, no quería incomodarte – ella volvió a sonar apenada- ¿Es verdad lo que le has dicho a Harry? – dijo, súbitamente, en un susurro. Cuanto más sabía de aquel chico mas interés tenía en él y cuando algo llamaba su atención no podía controlar aquellos impulsos por saberlo todo.

- Y ataca de nuevo. ¿No te cansas nunca de preguntar? – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada - A ver, de que estás hablando ahora- contestó haciéndose el desentendido.

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo pero viendo que él le había dado pie no dudó en contestar.

- Todo eso de que te estás replanteando tus vida, tus valores, ya sabes, ese discurso tan poético que le has soltado

- Vaya, creo que Potter no sabe tener la boca cerrada – dijo él con algo de sorna en su voz

- Y que esperabas, es muy raro lo que le has dicho, somos sus amigos era evidente que iba a decírnoslo

- Supongo que si – dijo él con resignación – pero no ha tardado ni un día.

- ¿Es verdad? – volvió a insistir ella.

- Si – contestó secamente.

- Puedo preguntarte por qué - su voz sonó firme pero Ron pudo ver dudas en su mirada.

Él quedó callado durante unos segundos pensando en lo que debía hacer. _Si quiero que confíe en mi antes deberé mostrarle que yo confío en ella pero, tal vez, todavía es demasiado pronto, _pensó

- ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? – dijo vacilando – ni siquiera a Ginny o a Harry.

- Lo prometo – él la examinó buscando alguna señal que lo hiciera desconfiar de su palabra, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró dejando caer la vista sobre sus manos que, de repente, se habían convertido en algo muy interesante.

- Durante los dias que estuve en coma tuve un sueño, que me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera – dijo en un susurro.

Ron calló y esperó que ella dijera algo pero, ante su silencio, la miró y se encontró con que ella lo observaba con interés y a la vez con calma, ofreciéndole una silenciosa confidencialidad, que hizo que el manojo de nervios que era el estómago de Ron se deshiciera y todo paciera mas fácil.

_Bien_, pensó Ron, _quiere respuestas, pues se las voy a dar. Al fin y al cabo, ya estoy puesto en esto de ser sincero y confiar en ella, así que mejor hacerlo bien. Allá vamos. Merlín, va a pensar que estoy loco, que Luna a mi lado es un ser racional que dice cosas coherentes._

- Verás, se que ésto puede parecerte una locura, de hecho, a mi me lo parece pero resulta que…

Ron empezó a narrar su sueño a Hermione con todo lujo de detalles. Desde el momento en que se conocieron en el tren, pasando por las múltiples aventuras que vivieron. En definitiva, todo hasta que llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore tras la muerte de Voldemort. Lo único que omitió o modificó fueron los momentos más íntimos que se dieron entre ellos, como todas aquellas veces que habían estado a punto de besarse, los celos y, evidentemente, el ansiado y placentero beso.

Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente, perdiéndose en aquella voz y en la pasión del chico al explicarle la historia. Se fijo en sus pecas, en sus sonrisas, en sus expresiones de sorpresa y de concentración, su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus manos grandes, su ancha espalda.

Y durante aquellos largos minutos que estuvo frente a él, escuchándolo, deseó que todo aquello fuera cierto, que aquel mundo en el que ellos habían compartido tantas cosas y habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro fuera una realidad.

Para cuando terminó, su cara era un poema. Una mezcla de ilusión, incredulidad y sorpresa surcaban el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estas intentando cambiar por un simple sueño?

- Es una locura, lo se, pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo he descubierto que todo es tan increíblemente parecido a mi sueño, que no he podido evitar tener los sentimientos de Ronald Weasley.

- Es demencial – ella lo miró seria y él se asustó por su reacción, _pasará de mi_, pensó Ron – ¿todo acabo con un simple expeliarmus? – siguió ella para sorpresa de Ron – tienes un sueño genial, plagado de misterios, aventuras y demás y todo termina con ese final tan…¿patético? – terminó ella sonriendo

- Si que lo es – sonrío él – yo pensé exactamente lo mismo pero es así como fue, imagino que me quede sin neuronas para el final – dijo en broma y ambos rieron.

- Entonces, no crees que estoy loco – se aventuró a decir Ron

- Un poco si, pero no es que te creas que eso ocurrió ¿no? – preguntó ella

- No, que va – contestó Ron viéndola como si estuviera loca

- Pues no tiene nada de malo, se podría decir que tuviste un sueño revelador, que te hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente.

- Podría ser, pero yo tengo otra teoría – dijo Ron – y es que yo jamás me había encontrado cómodo con mi vida. Pienso que, sin saberlo, yo anhelaba lo que vosotros tenéis. Y que por eso soñé con que formaba parte de vuestro grupo.

- También podría ser. De hecho, tiene mas sentido tal y como tu lo dices.

- Guau, debo estar soñando, me has dado la razón dos veces en lo que va de día – bromeó Ron

- ¡Oh, calla! Que sepas que jamás lo admitiré ante nadie – dijo Hermione riendo - ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – dijo ella decidida

- ¿En serio no te cansas nunca de preguntar? – dijo Ron con una mirada divertida que ella ignoró por completo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con lo de tus padres? – el joven cambió su expresión a una mas seria. Todo lo relacionado con ellos le resultaba incómodo y doloroso.

Se revolvió el pelo frustrado, en un gesto muy típico suyo, pero que Hermione había descubierto hacía poco tiempo y que le resultaba encantador.

- No es por se vanidosa pero esto de buscar información se me da bastante bien y quiero ayudarte – repitió en última instancia

- ¿De verdad?

- Si – contestó con firmeza, agarrando la mano de Ron. Él le dio un ligero apretón en señal de agradecimiento y una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Aquel simple gesto derritió a Hermione, que empezó a sentir como un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas y un sinfín de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago. Una sensación de miedo por aquellas nuevas sensaciones la inundó y retiró la mano instintivamente.

Ron la miro fijamente y, de alguna forma, supo que todo estaría bien mientras que ella permaneciera a su lado.

El joven se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa hasta plantarse delante de ella. Hermione, sorprendida, notó como el calor volvía a agolparse en sus mejillas, ante la profunda mirada del chico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus largos brazos la tenían atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, que ella atinó a responder torpemente.

- Gracias – le susurró el joven al oído y permaneció allí unos cuantos segundos para, a continuación, despegarse de ella y ofrecerle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Hermione, todavía en estado de shock, sólo pudo pensar que lo mataría si, a partir de ahora, se atrevía a dedicarle aquella sonrisa a alguna otra chica que no fuera ella.

- Parece que la tormenta a aflojado, deberíamos regresar al castillo – dijo Ron mirando a través de la pared de cristal – su estómago rugió ruidosamente y Hermione no pudo evitar reír - Que te parece si antes de ir a dormir pasamos por la cocina para comer algo, muero de hambre – dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía al exterior

- Los elfos no son tus esclavos Ronald – le reprendió ella

Y regresaron al castillo, tan enfrascados en una discusión sobre los elfos y el P.E.D.D.O, que no se percataron del frío, de la nieve que a cada paso les llegaba hasta las rodillas, ni de que apenas había cuatro luces encendidas en el edificio, señalando que la magia de aquella madrugada les había atrapado irremediablemente para siempre.

**Ooo **

Esto es todo por ahora. Prometo actualizar pero no creo que lo haga muy rápido. Que haya vuelto no significa que las musas hayan venido a mi. Este capítulo ha salido más del trabajo que de la inspiración, así que volveré pero la pregunta es ¿cuando? No tardaré tanto como esta vez, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio. De nuevo gracias a todos/as. Nos leemos y hasta entonces cuidense mucho.


	7. Mentiras al descubierto

Adiós a las vacaciones, al sol y vuelta al trabajo. ¿Puede haber algo más deprimente? En definitiva, aquí traigo la séptima entrega de este fic, con algo de reticencia. A pesar de ello, espero que os guste ni que sea un poco. Antes de que empecéis quiero deciros que a la mayoría de vosotros os he enviado un mensaje privado para agradecer vuestro apoyo, pero hay algunas personas a las que no he podido enviárselo así que es aquí donde os muestro mi agradecimiento.

**Daniia: **Me alegra que te hayas decidido a darme una oportunidad y que te haya gustado. Espero que los acontecimientos venideros no te echen para atrás. Significa mucho para mi que os molestéis en leer mi historia y encima dejarme reviews. Así que muchas gracias.

**Beilla_Grint: **Tanta efusividad me deja pasmada. Así que sólo te puedo dar un gracias gigante y esperar que te guste la nueva actualización.

**Renmione: **Espero que continúes leyendo mi historia y que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zanaffer: **Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Yo también creo que Ron se está volviendo un poco blando y no me acaba de gustar. Ese es uno, de los muchos motivos, por el que esta historia me está trayendo tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Él es buena gente, al fin y al cabo es Ron, pero me gustaría ponerle un puntito de la soberbia de Slytherin y me está resultando difícil. Sin embargo, voy a seguir intentándolo. Por cierto, me encantaría debatir contigo cualquier punto de esta historia que te parezca flojo, así que si hay próxima vez, no lo dudes.

**Ysik: **Me alegra saber que te gustan las peleas entre R y H, la verdad es que es parte de su esencia, sin ellas no serían lo mismo ¿no?

Por último decir que todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla...

** RONALD BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**7. Mentiras al descubierto**

- ¿Estás segura qué no quieres que me quede Hermione? – preguntaba Ginny preocupada

- Vete tranquila, estoy segura de que sólo es cansancio – contestó la castaña por enésima vez

- Sinceramente, es lo más probable. Llevas dos semanas muy rara, siempre metida en la biblioteca, digo más de lo habitual, y siempre con la cabeza en otra parte.

- Lo se, pero los E.X.T.A.S.I.S están a la vuelta de la esquina y no puedo relajarme

- ¡Por los botones de Merlín, Hermione! estamos a finales de enero, ¡todavía quedan cuatro meses para los exámenes!. Si continuas así vas a morir por una sobredosis de información

- Quieres hacerme el favor de irte y dejarme dormir. Harry y los demás deben estar esperándote desde hace rato en la sala común.

- No me importa hacerte compañía, lo sabes

- Es un simple dolor de cabeza, sólo necesito descansar, así que vete tranquila y disfruta.

- Esta bien, pero si va a peor mándame tu patronus y volveré en seguida

- Hecho

- Bien, ¿necesitas qué te compre algo?

- Ahora que lo dices, se me ha acabado la tinta y casi no me quedan pergaminos. Coge el dinero de mi monedero, está en el baúl.

- No se si debería comprártelo, así te tomarías un buen descanso – dijo Ginny sonriendo burlónamente

- Ni te atrevas a bromear con eso – Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido

- Tranquila, mira aquí tengo el dinero. Adiós y que descanses Hermione.

- Adiós – Hermione giró sobre si misma y fingió ponerse a dormir.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su conversación con Ron en el invernadero y desde entonces no habían encontrado nada nuevo acerca de sus padres y aquello era, en parte, por su culpa.

Hermione le había explicado a Ron las reticencias de los Gryffindors a creer en la nueva actitud del chico y, por ello, le había pedido mantener oculta su nueva relación de amistad.

Por lo que ellos debían fingir a todas horas, porque de lo contrario la atosigarían y, por desconfianza, no la dejarían a solas con él ni un segundo. Eso les había dejado poco tiempo libre para investigar.

De hecho, solo podían hacerlo a última hora, cuando la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Eso, sin contar los días que él tenía entrenamiento o ella alguna reunión de prefectos. En definitiva, que no habían avanzado nada.

Por este motivo, ambos decidieron que ese sábado, que había una salida a Hogsmeade, era el día ideal para buscar información con tranquilidad.

Cuando considero que había pasado un tiempo prudencial, se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, esperando llegar a tiempo para desayunar.

Realmente, no creía que pudiera trabajar hasta el mediodía con el estómago vacío y odiaría tener que bajar a la cocina, después de la perorata que le había lanzado a Ron sobre como debía tratar a los elfos.

Y, aquella mañana, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado porque cuando llegó al Gran Salón todavía había comida encima de la mesa, pero ningún Gryffindor sospechoso que pudiera delatarla a sus amigos.

Miró hacia la mesa de los Slytherins buscando al pelirrojo pero sólo encontró un pequeño tumulto formado por los miembros de edad más tierna de las serpientes.

_No puedo creer que con lo impuntual que es ya haya desayunado_, pensó. Pero, efectivamente, cuando entró en la vacía biblioteca se encontró con un Ron que la miraba impaciente.

- Ya era hora, pensé que te habías ido – dijo con un tono de voz duro

- Lo siento, pero Ginny estaba preocupada por mi y quería quedarse para cuidarme. Me ha costado una eternidad convencerla de que se fuera.

- Esta bien, ahora que por fin estas aquí vamos al grano – dijo el tajante

- A ver, el jueves, mientras estabas entrenando – dijo ella remarcando aquello para hacerle ver que no todo era culpa suya – mantuve una interesante conversación con Madame Prince y descubrí que hubo una época que Hogwarts tenia una publicación estudiantil. Cuando ella tenía nuestra edad, el Daily Hogwarts formaba parte del pan de cada día. Ella es un poco mayor que tus padres pero he pensado que, tal vez, en su época todavía se publicaba con asiduidad.

- Bien y donde podemos encontrarlo.

- Debemos pedírselo a ella.

- Entonces vamos.

- No, espera, me dijo que aquel material estaba fuera del servicio de la biblioteca pero que confiaba en mi y que si me interesaba podía hacerme el favor de mostrármelo. Así que será mejor que vaya yo sola. Le voy a pedir que me lo deje en la mesa del fondo, la que está más escondida, para que después no pueda verte. Cuando la veas regresar a su sitio te vienes.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y vio como Hermione se acercaba a la bibliotecaria con su mejor cara de niña buena.

Instantes después, ambas desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos más alejados. Ron esperó nerviosamente hasta que vio a la bibliotecaria regresar a su sitio, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desconfiada.

En seguida, Ron se levantó y fingió estar buscando un libro hasta, poco a poco, desaparecer de la vista de la mujer. Entonces fue directo hacia Hermione y la encontró entre grandes pilas de diarios viejos a su alrededor.

Ella, al verlo, le sonrío satisfecha. Ron notó que la chica se encontraba en su salsa y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

- A ver Hermione, esto como se hace.

- Es muy sencillo Ron, simplemente debes coger estos diarios de aquí y empezar a ojearlos hasta que encuentres algo sobre tus padres.

- Y como sabemos si son de la época de mis padres.

- Bueno, le he dicho a Madame Prince que estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre la escuela y que me iba a centrar entre los años 1966 y 1973, que es cuando tu padre estuvo en Hogwarts, para saber como había afectado a los alumnos aquella época de decadencia y transición en la comunidad mágica.

- Por Merlín Hermione, eres un genio – dijo Ron haciendo que la chica se sonrojara tímidamente.

- Están ordenados cronológicamente – atinó a decir – así que ten cuidado en no mezclarlos o nunca más me van a dejar cogerlos.

- Vale, vale, no te preocupes – y ambos jóvenes se pusieron a revisar los periódicos en silencio.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes tuviera mucho éxito. Cada cierto rato, Ron comentaba lo estúpidos que eran los artículos o maldecía lo aburrido que era aquello, recibiendo molestas miradas de Hermione, que realmente no opinaba lo mismo que el chico.

Realmente, para ella era fascinante descubrir como era Hogwarts por aquellos años, aunque eso implicara tener que leer algún que otro artículo sensacionalista y amarillo. Finalmente, pasada la media tarde fue la muchacha la que alzó la voz más de lo debido por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Ron ansioso - ¿Por fin has encontrado algo?

- ¿Qué? A no es sólo que he descubierto algo que no esperaba pero nada relacionado con tus padres – Ron se desinfló sobre la silla cansado, pero enseguida vio una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos y pensó que, quizás, era una de aquellas manías de la Hermione de su sueño, que no revelaba lo que había descubierto hasta que no lo corroboraba y estaba segura de que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Y qué es? – se interesó el joven levantándose y poniéndose a su lado para leer el artículo que tanto interesaba a la joven

**LA JOYA** **DE** **LA CORONA FUERA DE CIRCULACIÓN** – rezaba el titular bajo el cuál Ron pudo distinguir la foto de una joven que se le hacía muy conocida.

**La chica más codiciada de todo Hogwarts, que no podía ser otra que la menor de los Weasley, ha encontrado a su príncipe azul entre los pasillos de nuestra escuela. La bella pelirroja ha dejado entrever en una conversación en el baño de chicas, que su corazón ya tiene dueño y si, amigo lector, no es usted. **

**La noticia fue escuchada por la reportera mas intrépida y escurridiza de nuestra redacción, Mirtle la llorona, en el baño de prefectos cuando la joven hablaba confidencialmente con su mejor amiga, la otra pelirroja mas aclamada de la escuela, la señorita Evans.**

**Sin embargo, no podemos avanzaros el nombre del afortunado, porque la joven no se atrevió a confesárselo a su confidente. Por lo que nos atrevemos a aventurar que la sorpresa podría ser de órdago cuando descubramos al caballero tras la máscara. Esperemos que en nuestra próxima edición podamos aportar algo más de luz a esta investigación, hasta entonces, sólo nos queda esperar.**

- No sabía que el señor Weasley tuviera una hermana – dijo Ron extrañado

- Ni yo. Es raro, nunca les he escuchado hablar sobre ella. Pensaba que Ginny era la primera niña Weasley que nacía tras muchas generaciones.

- O como mínimo eso es lo que ha vendido su familia.- dijo Ron cogiendo el siguiente diario y ojeándolo rápidamente – Aquí está – dijo mostrandole a Hermione un artículo pequeño situado en las primeras páginas

**LA LEY** **DEL** **SILENCIO**

**Tras nuestra última publicación, la noticia sobre el noviazgo secreto de Weasley ha volado de boca en boca, pero nadie parece saber nada al respecto. **

**Los rumores sobre la identidad del joven, cada vez mas estrambóticos y estrafalarios, corren por nuestros pasillos pero la noticia no acaba de confirmarse, pues nuestra dulces pelirrojas, Weasley y Evans, mantienen a rajatabla una ley del silencio, que hace imposible nuestro trabajo. **

**La teoría más popular (y la que parece más plausible) es que el joven no debe pertenecer a Gryffindor y, de ahí, el extremo secretismo. La mayoría de dedos apuntan a Anthony Hampton, un chico raro, perteneciente a la casa de los tejones, al que últimamente se ha visto muy cerca de nuestra estimada Weasley. **

**Sin embargo, los siempre odiados, por su extrema altivez y prepotencia, Steven Duff y Mark Owen de Ravenclawn también ganan puntos a medida que avanzan los días. ¿Cuál de ellos será el dueño de tan tierno corazón?**

- Esto no es más que basura, no me extraña que el periódico se dejara de publicar – dijo Ron enfadado.

- Que haya un poco de sensacionalismo no quita que también hayan grandes artículos Ron.

- Bah, lo que tu digas, pero nada que realmente nos interese. Además, que no has visto quien firma los artículos, esa Rita Skeeter es lo peor.

- ¿La conoces?

- Bueno, alguna vez he leído sus artículos en El Profeta y son todos igual que éste, basura. Sabes que, estoy cansado de ésto vámonos fuera.

- Pero Ron, todavía podemos aprovechar una hora más antes de irnos.

- Déjalo Hermione, llevamos todo el día aquí y no hemos encontrado nada. Me duele la cabeza de tanto leer y casi no me siento el culo de las horas que llevamos sentados. Mejor continuamos otro día, yo ya no puedo más.

- Está bien. déjame devolverle ésto a Madame Prince.

- Te espero fuera – dijo Ron antes de alejarse cabizbajo hacia la salida

**Ooo**

Hermione abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se encontró con Ron apoyado en la pared esperándola.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo el joven señalando el papel que llevaba en la mano

- Es sólo una copia de la noticia que hemos leído sobre la hermana de Arthur Weasley

- ¿Y para qué la necesitas?

- Voy a mostrársela a Ginny, tengo curiosidad por saber si ella sabe algo sobre su tía

- Una vez escuché a un muggle decir una frase en la estación de Kings Cross que jamás había entendido hasta ahora – Ron tenía la mirada perdida como si tratara de recordar, Hermione esperó paciente a que él continuara – La curiosidad mató al gato – dijo él pelirrojo mirándola con una brillante sonrisa

- Eres realmente exasperante Ronald Malfoy– dijo ella riendo también

Ooo

Desde que habían abandonado la biblioteca, Ron y Hermione habían pasado el resto de la tarde paseando por los jardines y no se separaron hasta que vieron a los primeros alumnos regresar de Hogsmeade.

Hermione lo había disfrutado mucho, tal vez, demasiado. A medida que conocía mas al pelirrojo Malfoy, la atracción que sentía hacia él se hacía más fuerte y aquello comenzaba a superar la barrera de lo físico.

Poco a poco, descubría la facilidad que Ron tenía para hacerla sentir. Era capaz de hacerla reír como nunca nadie lo había hecho con ese humor ácido que poseía pero, a la vez, lograba enfadarla hasta límites insospechados con una sola frase.

Podía provocar en ella una infinita ternura con su cara y sus gestos infantiles o que se sintiera indefensa ante aquella sonrisa sincera que lograba desarmarla. También podía colmar su paciencia en un tiempo récord y desesperarla con su cabezonería.

A su lado, su estómago danzaba irremediablemente porque el camino siempre parecía estar en constante movimiento, con sinuosas y deliciosas curvas en algunos momentos o giros cerrados y bruscos en otros, pero nunca recorrían monótonas y pesadas rectas. Aunque más allá de aquel interminable baile, junto a él se sentía segura, protegida.

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Hermione, a corto plazo, era el tema hormonal. El deseo que nacía en ella con su cercanía al ver aquella sonrisa ladeada que la derretía, al observar aquellas graciosas pecas surcar su cara, los mechones de un rojo tan intenso caer por su frente.

Cada contacto de sus cuerpos la hacia estremecerse y, cada vez con mas frecuencia, se encontraba imaginándose a si misma bajo aquel cuerpo, soñando con que aquellas grandes manos la acariciaban y que aquellos apetecibles labios la devoraban.

Soñaba con el sabor de sus besos y temía que algún día no pudiera contenerse y se le tirara encima para probarlos y volver a sentir aquellos poderosos brazos rodearla con fuerza.

Recordó aquel abrazo en el invernadero, sabiendo que jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida como en aquel momento. En apenas dos semanas, Ron le había llegado tan adentro que tenerlo cerca se había convertido en una necesidad.

- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Harry la sacó de su ensinismamiento. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala común frente a la chimenea.

- Nada – dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Estás roja ¿tienes fiebre? – dijo Ginny que se encontraba al lado del chico

- No tranquila, debe ser por el calor, ya sabes por estar tan cerca del fuego – contestó la castaña intentando desviar la atención – la verdad es que ya me encuentro mejor

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. Hermione miró hacia donde señalaba su amiga y se encontró con un papel totalmente estrujado entre sus dedos, entonces recordó.

- Es algo que he encontrado hoy en la biblioteca

- Hermione no puedo creer que hayas ido a estudiar, habíamos quedado en que descansarías – le reprendió Ginny

- No he estado estudiando, es sólo que me aburría y pase por allí para distraerme. Madame Prince me ha mostrado unos periódicos que antes se publicaban en la escuela.

- Fascinante Hermione, creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que va a la biblioteca a divertirse – dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto en la cara – Mira, yo no quería decírtelo pero comienzo a pensar que Ginny tiene razón y que hay algo contigo que no anda bien. Las dos últimas semanas has estado muy distraída. Dices que es por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S pero, sinceramente, no acabo de creérmelo. Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes decírnoslo ¿verdad?

- ¡Que! No Harry, todo está bien. Es sólo que me agobio pensando en los exámenes, estos son los más importantes y quiero hacerlo perfecto, ya me conoces – pero ambos chicos la miraron con incredulidad y Hermione empezó a buscar una nueva excusa que los convenciera. _Genial, _pensó_, __ahora también engaño a mis dos mejores amigos por él._

- Estoy bien, no quiero preocuparos, son tonterías.

- Hermione, si te afecta tanto, para nosotros no es una tontería – dijo Harry pasándole una mano por encima de sus hombros intentando reconfortarla.

Hermione suspiró y entendió que debería gastar su ultimo cartucho e intentar tocar su fibra sensible para librarse de aquello.

- Es sólo que estoy algo melancólica. Me doy cuenta que cada día que paso es el último en la escuela. El último enero, los últimos exámenes, el último invierno. Quizás esta sea la última conversación que tengamos los tres en este sofá. Pronto empezará la locura de los exámenes y el tiempo pasará tan rápido que tengo miedo de no haberlo disfrutado y que termine y todo cambie, que nosotros cambiemos – mientras que la joven decía aquello, la verdad de sus palabras la golpearon. En realidad, no había pensado en eso hasta ese preciso instante y un verdadero sentimiento de melancolía la embargó.

- Hermione- Harry la miró con un profundo cariño - no debes sufrir por eso. Considero que hemos disfrutado al máximo nuestro tiempo aquí y haremos exactamente lo mismo con los meses que nos quedan. Además, puede que todo cambie pero seguro que será a mejor. Porque podremos hacer lo que realmente queremos y seguiremos estando juntos

Harry la abrazó tiernamente y Hermione correspondió al gesto agradecida por tener a aquel hombre, que se había convertido en su hermano, a su lado.

- Oye, que yo también quiero cariño – dijo Ginny sumándose al abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Hermione limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y miró a sus dos amigos con una alegría renovada. Entonces, volvió a notar aquel trozo de papel en su mano.

- Ginny – dijo con precaución – mira lo que he encontrado en uno de los diarios que me ha enseñado Madame Prince – Hermione le entregó el papel y la miró atentamente para observar su reacción.

- ¡Pero que diablos es ésto! – exclamó atónita y Hermione, que la conocía muy bien, supo que su sorpresa era real.

- Déjame ver - Harry se acercó a la chica y leyó el papel curioso – Pero esto qué significa – miró interrogante a Hermione.

- Eso me gustaría saber. Cuando lo he visto he reaccionado exactamente igual que tu Harry.

- Ésto es una broma ¿verdad Hermione? – dijo Ginny

- ¿De qué año es? – preguntó Harry sorprendido

- Del 71 creo ¿Por qué?

- Hermione, de donde has sacado esto – Ginny parecía estar fuera de juego ante el descubrimiento

-- Ya te lo he dicho, estaba ojeando unos periódicos antiguos de la escuela y allí estaba.

- Del 71 - musitaba Harry una y otra vez

- Harry que pasa, te has quedado ido – preguntó Hermione

- Evans era el apellido de soltera de mi madre y ella cursaba quinto en el 71 – terminó diciendo mientras miraba a Hermione

- Claro, Evans, pelirroja, ¡la mejor amiga!. ¡Tu madre la conocía!.

- Esto no puede ser verdad – Ginny seguía en su mundo – voy a escribir una carta a mis padres ahora mismo.

Con aquella declaración, el silencio se instaló entre los tres jóvenes. Ginny garabateaba frenéticamente sobre un pergamino mientras que Harry y ella observaban el fuego con la mente muy lejos.

**Ooo**

Uno capítulo más. Como habréis notado, he hecho un pequeño cambio de forma y he separado el texto en varios parágrafos para que no salgan esos tochos tan pesados de leer. No se si esto ha dificultado la lectura más que agilizarla (en cuanto a comprensión) o al contrario el efecto ha sido el deseado. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Una vez más agradecer que hayáis llegado hasta el final y comunicar, de nuevo, que la próxima actualización tardará un poquito, aunque puedo aseguraros que volveré. Gracias a todos y como siempre espero vuestros reviews. Hala, a cuidarse y a vivir que son dos días.


	8. Descubriendo secretos

¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!! Aquí llego con otro capítulo para todos aquellos/as que leéis mi historia, que he descubierto que sois más de los que pensaba. El otro día abrí mi cuenta de gmail, no soy muy dada a usar el mail (llamadme tonta pero así es) y descubrí que algunas personas han puesto una alerta para que sepan cuando actualizo, aunque nunca me han dejado reviews. Os animo a hacerlo, siempre es bueno saber que opináis sobre la historia y así poder mejorarla si es necesario. A los que lo haceis os he enviado un mensaje privado para contestaros (si por un casual me dejé a alguien que no se sienta ofendido/a, fue un descuido os lo aseguro). Puede que me haga repetitiva pero os sigo animando a que expreséis vuestra opinión, al fin y al cabo, está historia la disfrutáis vosotros. Nada más que añadir. Espero que os guste.

**RONALD BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**8. Descubriendo secretos**

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca ojeando un libro sobre las familias con los linajes más antiguos en el mundo mágico.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que descubriera la existencia de la hermana de Arthur Weasley y un mes y medio desde que había empezado a ayudar a Ron en su infructuosa búsqueda. La joven resopló agotada. Nada, no habían encontrado absolutamente nada acerca de los padres del joven.

Hermione tampoco estaba muy convencida de que pudieran encontrar más información de la poca que habían hallado, pero encerrados en la escuela como estaban no podían hacer nada más.

Sin embargo, su relación con Ron si que había avanzado a pasos agigantados, a pesar de que mantenerla oculta no les permitía estar mucho tiempo juntos. No obstante, se las arreglaban para verse a solas en los pasillos menos concurridos, en las horas libres que tenían o en mitad de la noche, en encuentros secretos.

La mente de Hermione viajó hasta la tía secreta de Ginny. Los señores Weasley ignoraron por completo a su hija y en las cartas que le mandaban no hacían ninguna referencia a lo que su hija les preguntaba insistentemente.

Decir que la menor de los Weasley estaba indignada era poco. La chica estaba de un humor muy irritable y, desde entonces, siempre que tenia un rato libre estaba metida en la biblioteca intentando averiguar algo sobre aquella mujer. Además, le había pedido a Harry que le preguntara a sus padres, pero el joven corrió la misma suerte que Ginny, mutismo absoluto, por lo que se vio obligado a ayudar a la joven en su búsqueda. Aquello fue una suerte para Hermione, porque sus dos mejores amigos estaban tan enfrascados en sus propios problemas, que no prestaban atención a las continuas desapariciones de la castaña.

Hermione volvió a mirar, una vez más, aquel árbol genealógico con desdén. Era evidente que allí no iba a encontrar nada, pero ya no sabía donde mirar. Ron entró por la puerta de la biblioteca y se sentó delante suyo.

- Hola ¿ha habido suerte? – preguntó desanimado

- No

- Menuda sorpresa – dijo con sarcasmo. Hermione lo miro con tristeza, _realmente debe ser duro no saber sobre tus padres_, pensó

- Tranquilo tarde o temprano encontraremos algo, ya lo verás – dijo cogiendo su mano, a lo que él respondió con cara de resignación.

- Hay cosas que todavía me sorprenden del mundo mágico – dijo ella cambiando de tema y soltando su mano

- Por ejemplo…

- Me he fijado en que todos los miembros de una misma familia de linaje antiguo tienen el mismo color de pelo. Los Zabini, los Parkinson, los Weasley, los Prewett, los Malfoy…

- No todos – dijo Ron con una mueca divertida mientras se revolvía el pelo

- Bueno es que tu eres un Malfoy un poco rarito – dijo ella bromeando

- Ejem, ejem, ¿molesto? – ambos chicos miraron a la intrusa sorprendidos

- ¡Ginny!¡Harry! ¿que hacéis aquí? Creía que teníais entrenamiento

- Si, pero lo hemos tenido que suspender, la mitad del equipo está enfermo – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado

- Son unos débiles – secundó Ginny – ¿tengo que sentarme aquí? – preguntó señalando la silla que estaba junto a Ron.

- Tranquila que no muerdo – contestó el aludido con altivez. Ginny le brindó una mirada de furia y se sentó de mala gana.

- Y se puede saber que hacéis en la misma mesa y hablando – exigió la pelirroja

- No te sulfures Ginny, que sólo me estaba preguntando la fecha de entrega de un trabajo

- Si claro, pues no se que tan divertido puede ser eso para que estuvierais riendo

- Ginny déjalo quieres – intervino Harry – no veo que ocurra nada malo con eso

- Vaya, parece que te has quedado sola en eso de fustigarme – dijo Ron impasible mientras empezaba a poner sus cosas sobre la mesa. La pelirroja volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- ¿Habéis venido a seguir con vuestra búsqueda? – preguntó Hermione para relajar el ambiente

- No, Ginny y yo tenemos demasiado trabajo atrasado ¿y tú?

- Estaba pensando en hacer algún trabajo extra para Historia de la Magia – mintió mostrando el libro despreocupadamente

- ¡Por Merlín, suerte que ya no tengo que aguantar al pesado de Binns! Aquello si que era una tortura – soltó Ron sin pensárselo

- Lo que ocurre es que no supiste apreciar lo apasionante de la Historia – replicó Hermione

- Si, si, lo que tú digas – dijo Ron haciendo una mueca a Harry y regresando a sus apuntes.

- Hermione tiene razón, que tu seas un zoquete no significa que la clase fuera mala – Ginny aprovechó la ocasión para meterse con Ron

- Si claro, si tanto te gusta entonces este año la habrás elegido como una de tus asignaturas ¿no? – le preguntó Ron sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Ginny se hizo la desentendía y volvió a su tarea.

Los jóvenes trabajaban en silencio mientras que Hermione seguía ojeando aquel libro hasta que se detuvo en la pagina que detallaba el linaje de los Weasley.

Lo miró curiosa, buscando a la misteriosa Weasley y, para su sorpresa, la encontró. Allí, justo al lado de Arthur Weasley estaba Emmanuella Weasley.

_Un momento_, pensó Hermione mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y su cerebro empezaba a hacer conexiones del todo surrealistas. El artículo del Daily Hogwarts; la realicón misteriosa de Emmanuelle Weasley; los padres de Ron...

_Su madre se llamaba Emmanuella Nexcare. Emmanuella no es un nombre muy común. Y si_…la castaña levantó los ojos y observó detenidamente a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente.

_Tan pelirrojos, con todas esas pecas, la misma nariz. De acuerdo, sus ojos son diferentes pero el azul de Ron podría ser una herencia de los Malfoy. Los Malfoy y los Weasley son enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales _le había dicho Ginny hacia ya muchos años.

¿_Que mejor motivo que ese para mantener una relación en secreto? Es lo que estamos haciendo Ron y yo porque somos un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, un sangre pura y una sangre sucia. En su caso, podría haber sido el profundo odio mutuo de ambas familias lo mas difícil de enfrentar. _Hermione volvió a alzar la vista y al verlos, una vez más, sus deducciones se volvieron cada vez mas obvias, mas reales, mas probables.

_Debo decírselo a Ron cuanto antes. No, mejor debo asegurarme primero. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo? En el mundo muggle existen pruebas de ADN pero aquí…_Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Ron preocupado

- No, es sólo que debo irme

- Y el trabajo para Binns – dijo un extrañado Harry

- He pensado que no vale la pena. En realidad, llevo muy bien la asignatura. Bueno chicos, nos vemos después – y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a los tres jóvenes con la palabra en la boca.

Ron quiso seguirla para saber que le había ocurrido para irse tan de repente pero pensó que eso resultaría extremadamente llamativo para Ginny y Harry, así que no pudo más que observarla mientras se alejaba.

Ooo

Hermione se escabulló entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, cuando estuvo segura que ya no la veían. A toda velocidad se dirigió a la sección de medimagia y empezó a buscar algún libro que pudiera ayudarla.

Después de un buen rato, en los que desmontó la mitad de la sección, dio con lo que buscaba.

– Hacer un movimiento circular suave con la varita apuntando entre las dos personas a las que quiera lanzarles el hechizo y decir Génesis Nexus – dijo a media voz - Si entre ellas aparece un cordel blanco es que no existe parentesco. El rojo es que son hermanos, azul son primos, verde muestra si son padre e hijo y el amarillo indica consanguineidad lejana.

Hermione se acerco con sigilo a la mesa donde todavía se encontraban los tres jóvenes y, escondida tras una de las estanterías, enfoco su varita en el hueco que separaba a Ginny y a Ron.

- Genesis Nexus – musitó – No puede ser, no puede ser, debo haberme equivocado, es imposible – se repetía mentalmente mientras veía el cordel desaparecer – Genesis Nexus – volvió a decir – Oh Merlín –dijo en un grito ahogado, convencida de que esta vez lo había hecho correctamente.

La joven retrocedió unos pasos en estado de shock. Atónita observaba a los dos jóvenes, incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Mientras, un lazo rojo como el mismísimo fuego desaparecía nuevamente.

**Ooo **

Tachán!!!Lo se, lo se, es un capítulo muy corto pero es lo que ha salido. Además, muchas sorpresas de golpe pueden colapsaros, pensad que lo hago por vuestro bien, jeje. Ahora comentando el capítulo debo decir que soy consciente de que en el chap. anterior quedó muy evidente que Emmanuella Weasley era Emmanuella Nexcare, la madre de Ron. Pero esa no era la verdadera sorpresa, como ya habéis descubierto el misterio iba más allá. Si, damas y caballeros, Ron y Ginny son hermanos. Bien, espero que me digáis que os parece y sólo existe una manera de hacerlo, dejen su review, no cuesta nada y ayuda mucho.

Besos a todo el mundo, nos leemos y hasta entonces cuídense.


	9. De besos y confesiones

Y seguimos avanzando, a paso lento pero firme. Creo haber contestado todos los reviews vía mensaje privado, si me olvidé de alguien no dudéis en darme un toque.

**Romioto: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me alegro que te guste la historia y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que te guste éste capítulo!!!

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruteis.

**RONALD BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**9. De besos y confesiones**

Adentrados en pleno mes de marzo, los primeros destellos de la primavera asomaban por algunos de los rincones de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, las noches continuaban siendo frías, por lo que Hermione se ciñó la capa mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela realizando su ronda de prefecta.

Iba sola, puesto que aquella misma noche había discutido con Ginny y ambas jóvenes habían preferido separarse para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Hermione andaba distraída, pensando en una explicación para lo que había descubierto hacía apenas dos semanas. La joven había decidido no explicar nada a nadie hasta que no encontrara una respuesta lógica. No obstante, mantener aquel secreto la estaba consumiendo. Mentía a Harry, a Ginny y, lo peor de todo, a Ron.

En eso iba pensando cuando escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía del fondo del pasillo. Levantó su varita para ver mejor y divisó una sombra que se movía con sigilo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo con voz autoritaria

La figura continuó avanzando hacia ella sin pronunciar palabra, pero Hermione pudo distinguir una silueta que le pareció conocida

- ¿Ron? – dijo no muy segura

Todo lo que obtuvo fue silencio. Poco a poco, las dudas empezaron a aparecer _¿y si no era él? Tal vez fuera un Slytherin que quería jugarle una mala pasada_, pensó. Eso la asustó. Hermione pudo distinguir como aquella sombra levantaba su varita y su cuerpo se tensó.

Una pequeña chispa de luz apareció de la punta de la varita del extraño y la muchacha pudo distinguir una barbilla, una sonrisa malévola, una nariz, unos ojos…

- ¡Buh! – dijo el intruso

- ¡Serás!...eres un tonto me oyes. Menudo susto me has dado.

Ron se acercó a ella satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido.

-No te enfades Hermione, sólo era una broma.

- Una broma sin gracia, evidentemente – espetó la muchacha enfadada

- Si hubieras visto tu cara no dirías lo mismo – contestó él divertido

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas no son horas de andar por los pasillos. Podría hacer que te castigaran por ello – la joven habló en tono amenazador

- ¿De verdad lo harías? – el chico mantenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro – Yo sólo venía para hablar contigo un rato pero si quieres me voy – dijo confiado

Aquella seguridad en si mismo desarmó a Hermione, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir su derrota tan fácilmente, así que chasqueó la lengua y empezó a andar

- Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme que no puede esperar hasta mañana – dijo con frialdad. Ese fue el turno de Ron para ponerse nervioso.

- Bueno yo…no es nada importante….en realidad, sólo…quería charlar un rato…contigo…ya sabes, como últimamente has estado un poco…extraña – dijo mientras un tono carmesí se iba apoderando de sus orejas.

Dos semanas atrás, Hermione hubiera encontrado adorable y conmovedor aquel súbito nerviosismo del chico por querer pasar tiempo con ella, por preocuparse por ella, incluso hubiera fantaseado con que el interés de Ron iba más allá de su esfuerzo por ser mejor persona o más allá de la amistad que había nacido entre ellos. Pero no era dos semanas atrás, era ahora y, en ese instante, aquella situación incomodó en exceso a la joven. Ella tenía un gran secreto, que lo involucraba directamente. Sabía que debía contárselo, se sentía obligada a hacerlo, pero no quería, por algún motivo, sentía que no era el momento adecuado pero, a su vez, ocultarle esa información la hacía sentir una traidora, una mentirosa, una mala amiga y una mala persona. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar aquella horrible sensación y descubrió que Ron la miraba fijamente.

- Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines y me explicas de una vez que demonios te pasa – dijo en un tono duro

- Estás loco, si nos pillan fuera del castillo podrían expulsarnos – contestó Hermione intentando sonar lo mas tranquila posible

- No te preocupes por eso, siempre puedes decir que yo te obligué a romper las reglas, puedes decir, por ejemplo, que te secuestré

- Si claro, ¿y tu?

Ron hizo un ademán para restarle importancia y chasqueó la lengua – no te preocupes por eso, soy un Malfoy ¿recuerdas? Mi tío estaría orgulloso de que intentara hacerte daño y seguro que movería todos sus hilos para evitar mi expulsión – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de superioridad

- No vamos a arriesgarnos

- Está bien, entonces no me dejas elección – y dicho ésto en cuestión de un segundo Ron ya le había arrebatado la varita y la llevaba en brazos escaleras abajo en dirección a la salida.

- ¡Ron, suéltame! – Hermione habló en un susurro autoritario

- Ni lo sueñes, tu y yo nos vamos de excursión – contestó el chico apretando el agarre sobre la muchacha para evitar que se escapara

- Como no me dejes ahora mismo en el suelo te prometo que chillare – le amenazó la castaña

- No te atreverás

- ¿Qué no? – La mirada desafiante de la joven hizo dudar a Ron, que supo que ella cumpliría con su palabra cuando la vio tomar aire profundamente

Ron se puso nervioso, si ella chillaba no sólo le caería un buen castigo sino que, además, ella acabaría por ganar ese desafío. Así que en un acto impulsivo hizo lo único que podía hacer para callarla y, en un rápido movimiento, apretó sus labios contra la boca de Hermione.

Un par de segundos después, Ron tomo consciencia de sus actos y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse notó como ella reaccionaba y empezaba a profundizar el beso. Entonces, todo desapareció para él. Todo, excepto esos labios dulces, esa lengua suave, ese cuerpo caliente entre sus brazos y la locura lo invadió. Inconscientemente, dejó a la muchacha en el suelo pero no la soltó, al contrario, la agarró por la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared, devorándola, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiéndola.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – la voz de Ginny sonó en la oscuridad y ambos jóvenes se separaron súbitamente y se miraron asustados. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Soy yo – dijo la castaña, haciendo un gesto a Ron para que se marchara escaleras abajo, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la pelirroja

- ¿Hermione qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿Cómo? – la joven se asustó, si ella lo descubría de esa manera las cosas se pondrían más mal de lo que estaban

- Estás agitada, como si hubieras estado corriendo

- Oh eso. Había alguien por los pasillos y he tenido que perseguirlo, pero ha escapado

- ¿Qué? ¿Has visto quien era?

- No, está demasiado oscuro

- Oh, vamos a buscar, quizás todavía podamos….

- ¡No! – la interrumpió Hermione tomándola del brazo y provocando una mirada extrañada de Ginny – si bajamos más entraremos en la zona de vigilancia de Draco Malfoy y si nos ve merodeando por allí…

- Tienes razón, mejor le dejamos el problema a él – sentenció Ginny, que dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo

- Ginny, todavía… - empezó a decir la castaña

- No Hermione, no estoy enfadada – la cortó la pelirroja – estoy decepcionada y muy dolida. Pensé que eramos amigas, que confiabas en mí

- Y lo hago – contestó Hermione con vehemencia

- Claro, por eso tienes un problema y no me lo quieres contar – la pelirroja fue directa, como siempre

- Pero éso no es cierto

- ¡Basta! Quieres ocultármelo, bien. Pero no me mientas, no más – y dicho ésto la pelirroja emprendió su camino

Ooo

Ron salía de clase la clase de Snape contrariado. Llevaba toda la mañana intentando coincidir con Hermione para intentar hablar con ella. Pero por una razón u otra, ellos siempre terminaban en extremos opuestos y apenas habían podido cruzar sus miradas un par de veces. Era la hora de comer y, una vez más, Ron sabía que ella estaría lejos, dos mesas más lejos para se exactos.

El joven se sentó en una punta de la mesa de Slytherin, entre los de primer curso. Desde su cambio de actitud había tenido que tomar medidas de precaución para evitar mas problemas de los que ya tenia.

Ron miraba hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor intentando localizar a la joven mientras que, distraídamente, cogía un muslo de pollo cuando notó un golpe en su mano que le hizo reaccionar. Miró con desdén a su alrededor y descubrió que las pequeñas serpientes con las que estaba sentado le miraban desafiantes y con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo? – dijo Ron malhumorado

- Ésta es nuestra comida así que no la toques – contestó uno de los niños. Ron observó con incredulidad al pequeño. Era moreno, con unos ojos oscuros y hundidos, algo corpulento para su edad y parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo. Era el hermano pequeño de Goyle.

- Y se puede saber desde cuando esta comida tiene dueño, enano – dijo Ron con autoridad

- Desde ahora, así que no te atrevas a tocarla – contestó el niño con descaro

- Y quien me lo va a impedir ¿tu? – nada más terminar de pronunciar la frase, Ron pudo ver como todos los que estaban a su alrededor hacían ademan de sacar su varita.

- ¿Algún problema Goyle? – el pelirrojo en seguida reconoció aquel siseo que había sonado a sus espaldas y entonces supo que aquél no había sido un alzamiento espontaneo.

- Nada importante señor Malfoy, sólo estamos controlando a los traidores de nuestra mesa.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos en el que Ron pudo imaginar la sonrisa de superioridad de su primo a sus espaldas. Entonces notó que una mano se posaba con fuerza desmesurada sobre su hombro y una voz fría e inexpresiva le susurraba a la oreja

- ¿Lo has entendido comadreja o necesitas que te lo explique de otra manera más…persuasiva? – Ron sintió como la mano de Draco apretaba con más fuerza su hombro y provocó que el pelirrojo se levantara de un salto, encarando a su primo, Se miraron a los ojos con desafío y Ron estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe cuando el rubio retomó la palabra

- Venga comadreja, atrévete – la voz de Draco sonó demasiado confiada y eso puso en estado de alerta a Ron. El sabía a ciencia cierta que su primo perdía la fuerza por la boca, así que de soslayo miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como la mayoría de los Slytherin tenían las manos dentro de sus túnicas, empuñando sus varitas y deseosos de atacarle. El pelirrojo volvió a enfrentar a su primo y adoptando una actitud altiva y segura habló

- Si algún día tienes los cojones de andar sin guardaespaldas búscame y arreglaremos nuestras diferencias – y apartando de su camino a Draco, tomó rumbo a la salida con paso lento y desafiante.

Cuando Ron salio del comedor decidió ir a la biblioteca. Necesitaba algo de espacio y tranquilidad para relajarse, pero cuando se adentro en el pasillo del quinto piso un nudo nació en la boca de su estómago y supo que aquello tendría que esperar. Allí estaba Hermione apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida. De algún modo, ella debió notar su presencia porque no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la joven giro la cabeza y lo vio. La chica no hizo ademan de moverse, así que Ron lo tomó como una invitación a acercarse. Lentamente cubrió la distancia que los separaba hasta quedarse a un par de metros de ella. El corazón le latía tan aceleradamente que podía escuchar el palpitar en sus oídos como un tambor de guerra enardecido. La hora de la verdad había llegado y él no sabia si estaba listo para la batalla.

- Hola – dijo Ron tímidamente

- Hola – respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas

Se miraron mutuamente en silencio. La cabeza de Ron bullía ansiosa de respuestas, pero todas las preguntas morían en su garganta, atoradas por un miedo atroz que le había dejado su lengua pastosa y el cuerpo totalmente rígido. Los segundos fueron pasando y el pelirrojo se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Todo le había parecido mucho más fácil en su imaginación, donde se creía con el valor suficiente para afrontar la situación como un hombre. Pero frente a Hermione, él sólo era un niño temeroso de ser rechazado y, una vez más, sintió que Ronald Weasley lo poseía

- Imagino que querrás hablar – ella fue la primera en atreverse a dar el primer paso. _Por algo es una Gryffindor_ pensó Ron con algo de envidia. El chico carraspeó un par de veces intentando recuperar su voz

- Si – su voz sonó rasposa, pero, después de aclararse la garganta de nuevo, continuó – Hermione respecto a lo de ayer…yo…siento mucho haberte besado, se que no debí hacerlo y lo lamento

- Entonces te arrepientes de haberlo hecho – la voz de Hermione sonó algo quebrada pero Ron no pudo ver más allá de su rostro serio, que era lo que sentía la chica.

- Si….¡No! Es decir…yo…-¿Te molestó qué lo hiciera? – preguntó finalmente temeroso. Ron vio como la chica desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo totalmente colorada y en un gesto casi imperceptible sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Aquel pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para que el cerebro de Ron colapsara y su corazón desbocado tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

Acorto los dos metros que le separaban de ella y, lentamente, puso una de sus manos en la barbilla de la chica. Con suavidad levantó su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso corto, una dulce caricia que, sin embargo, colmó los deseos de Ron

- ¿Y ésto te ha molestado? – susurró el chico, con los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en la de ella.

- No – fue todo lo que escuchó de Hermione. El joven abrió los ojos y se alejó de ella lo suficiente para poder observar que sus ojos miel, desbordados por la emoción, y la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás hubiera visto le invitaban a repetir. Eso fue todo lo que Ron necesitó para que todas sus dudas se evaporaran, dejando su alma tan libre que fue como si jamás hubiesen existido.

**Ooo **

Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Era la hora de cenar, pero la joven había preferido no bajar al Gran Salón. Definitivamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien, soltar aquella noticia y liberarse.

- Hermione…- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Hey Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida

- He venido a buscarte, apenas has comido nada en todo el día

- No tengo hambre

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? – preguntó el chico con preocupación – ¿es por la pelea con Ginny?

- Si, más o menos – su voz sonó más triste de lo que hubiera querido

Harry sabía que aquella no era la verdad. Su amiga llevaba algunos días comportándose de manera extraña. De hecho, llevaba un par de meses actuando raro, pero en las últimas dos semanas se había convertido en una sombra de si misma. Casi no hablaba, comía poco, había perdido su vitalidad y ni siquiera le reprendía por su falta de concentración en los estudios. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente siempre estaba lejos, muy lejos. Ginny y él habían intentado descubrir que le ocurría sin éxito. La paciencia de Ginny se había agotado unos días atrás, de ahí su enfado y, ahora, sólo quedaba él.

Harry observó de nuevo su rostro pálido, sus pronunciadas ojeras y su mirada perdida y, en ese preciso instante, se prometió que le haría hablar aunque para conseguirlo tuviera que echar mano de todos los hechizos conocidos.

- Hermione…te conozco desde…casi podría decir que desde siempre. Todavía recuerdo tu cara cuando te pregunté si podía sentarme contigo en aquel vagón del Hogwarts Express. Tan asustada y, a la vez, emocionada por tu primer contacto con el mundo de los magos. Y desde entonces no nos hemos separado…

- Harry, por favor, yo no…- pero la joven no pudo terminar porque su amigo la cortó

- No me digas que no te pasa nada Hermione. Te conozco, eres…eres mi hermana o casi. Y me asusta verte así

Ver la sincera preocupación en los ojos de Harry le hizo sentirse una persona horrible y notó como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, como caían libremente por sus mejillas. Sintió el cálido abrazo del joven y el suave susurro sobre su oreja

- Hermione, dejame ayudarte…por favor

La chica se separó lentamente. Quizás él podría ayudarle. Tal vez, no sería tan malo confesárselo a su hermano. Tomó aire insegura preparándose para soltar la bomba de racimo que iba a cambiar todo su mundo.

- Harry yo…estoy con Ronald Malfoy – lo observó atenta, esperando ver la reacción de los primeros trozos de metralla

El joven la miró extrañado, sin comprender – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo vacilante

- Estoy saliendo con él, es mi…novio

Si hubiera tenido ánimos, se habría reído de la cara de su mejor amigo. De hecho, a punto estuvo de temer que sus ojos se le cayeran al suelo de lo mucho que los había abierto.

- Pero…¿Cómo? - su estado de shock le impedía pronunciar nada, así que Hermione continuó

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando habló contigo tras la clase de botánica? – Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente todavía perplejo – poco después, yo también tuve una charla con él y, a raíz de ahí, empezamos a ser amigos hasta que…bueno, hasta hoy, que hemos dado un paso mas allá

- Pero…- el joven todavía no podía reaccionar

- Me gusta Harry, me gusta mucho y me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad. En verdad ha cambiado

La joven miró a su amigo esperando su respuesta y éste finalmente recuperó el habla

- Bien, confío en ti Hermione y si tu crees en él, yo puedo hacer el esfuerzo de conocerlo. La verdad es que cuando hablamos me pareció sincero. Pero…- Harry dudó unos segundos antes de continuar- ésto debería hacerte feliz y a mi me parece que no lo eres, en absoluto.

- Verás es que eso no es todo – la castaña se preparó para el segundo, y más doloroso, impacto

- ¿Hay más?

- Bueno, Ron no ha tenido una infancia fácil. Él me explicó que sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño y que apenas sabia nada de ellos. Así que le ayude a buscar información sobre su paso por Hogwarts.

- ¿Y?

- Mientras lo ayudaba, fue cuando descubrí la existencia de Emmanuella Weasley, la tía desconocida de Ginny – Harry la miraba atentamente sin saber muy bien porque le explicaba aquello

- Y hace dos semanas tuve una intuición muy extraña sobre porque nunca habían hablado sobre ella. Yo pensé que, tal vez, Terence Malfoy y Emmanuella Weasley habían sido pareja y que habían tenido un hijo, Ron.

Harry continuaba callado, intentando encajar las piezas del puzzle que Hermione había encontrado y una idea estrambótica cruzó su mente – ¿Hermione estás insinuando que Ron y Ginny podrían ser primos? – logró articular Harry

- Eso pensé yo y quise asegurarme.

- ¿Y?

- No son primos… son hermanos.

Una sonora carcajada estalló. Harry se sujetaba el estómago con las manos sin poder contener las convulsiones de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, intentó hablar

- Éso...Hermione, éso ha sido una broma digna de Fred y George. De verdad, por un segundo me lo he creído todo.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas miró a la joven y la risa que surcaba su cara se quedó congelada. Hermione tenía el rostro desencajado, apretaba sus mandíbulas intentando contener la furia y el llanto, pero el color de su piel era tan pálido que Harry se asustó.

- Me alegra saber que todo ésto te parece tan divertido - dijo con una voz fría, que delataba su furia contenida. La joven hizo un ademán para levantarse pero Harry fue más rápido y, sujetándola por el brazo, logró mantenerla a su lado

- ¿Ha...hablas en serio? - el rostro de la joven continuó inmutable - pero Hermione eso es imposible. Significaría que Ron es hijo de Molly y Arthur y ellos jamás dejarían que nadie, y menos un Malfoy, les robaran a su hijo ¿lo sabes, verdad?.

- ¿Y no has pensado en la posibilidad que quizás sea Ginny la que no es hija de los señores Weasley?

- ¡¿Qué?!¡No! Hermione eso no tiene sentido, eso es...imposible. Ginny es hija de...no, no, no. No se que demonios has hecho pero estás equivocada. Hermione seguro que en algún momento debes haber cometido un error y... - el tono de voz de Harry iba subiendo por momentos

- Harry por favor cálmate.

- ¡Qué me calme! ¡Quieres desmoronar la vida de la persona que más amo en este mundo y me pides qué me calme! ¿Sabes qué pasaría si eso fuera verdad? ¿Si Ginny se enterara?

- ¡Te crees que no lo se! ¡Ginny también es mi amiga! ¡Acaso piensas que quiero hacerle daño! Pero está viviendo una mentira y yo...

- ¡Tu nada Hermione! ¡Nada! Deja lo que estés haciendo, me da igual. Ella es feliz, su familia es feliz y tu sólo estás removiendo la mierda del pasado.

- Pero Ron merece saber quien es, merece una explicación - dijo la joven con un hilo de voz

- ¡A la mierda con él! ¡A la mierda con su pasado! ¡A la mierda con lo que se merece o deja de merecer!

-¡No, eso no es justo Harry! Tiene él derecho a saber quien...

- ¡Él ya está jodido Hermione! ¡Y lo único que vas a hacer con esto es joder también la vida de personas a las que aprecias, de personas que se preocupan por ti! ¿Es eso lo qué quieres? - la joven negó con la cabeza - entonces déjalo, finge que no sabes nada, olvídalo.

- Pero no puedo Harry - dijo Hermione con la voz ahogada- Simplemente no puedo, yo necesito saber la verdad, necesito ayudarle, necesito...- y la joven, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, rompió en un nuevo y, más intenso, mar de lágrimas.

- Hermione...- Harry, recuperando la compostura, la abrazó- debes hacerlo por el bien de todos - le susurró al oído

- De todos menos de Ron- logró decir la chica. Se separó de Harry lentamente y lo miró directamente a los ojos- Lo siento Harry, no debí contarte esto, no debí hacerlo. Debería haberme imaginado que reaccionarías así. Perdóname- y, en ese momento, viendo la determinación pintada en los ojos de la joven, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, Hermione lo descubriría y él supo que estaría a su lado para ayudarla, como siempre había sido.

- Creo que a Sirius no le hará mucha gracia tener a un Malfoy en la cena de Navidad - dijo con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y vio como ella se sonrojaba hasta el extremo

-Vas demasiado rápido Harry, tan sólo hace unas horas que estamos juntos - dijo ella con la voz todavía ahogada por el llanto

- No te dejaré sola en ´rsto Hermione, pero sólo te pido que no le digamos nada a Ginny por el momento, hasta que sepamos lo que realmente ocurrió.

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y después se lanzó a los brazos de Harry

- Gracias - musitó

**Ooo **

Hasta aquí la nueva actualización. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado, después de mucho meditarlo todavía no se si estoy contenta con el resultado final, pero creo que si. Nos leemos pronto y ya sabéis, si queréis arrancarme una sonrisa dejarme un review con vuestras críticas, aplausos y opiniones varia. Nos leemos pronto, hasta entonces cuidaros mucho!!!


	10. Cuando todo cambia

Ante todo mil disculpas por el retraso pero me ha sido imposible publicar antes y lamento no haber podido contestar a vuestros reviews, espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta por esta vez..

Por cierto, deciros que quizás pensabais que os habíais librado de mi, pero lo cierto es que eso está muy lejos de suceder, aunque tarde siglos en actualizar siempre volveré.

Espero que os guste el capítulo, así que sin más dilación...

**RONALD BILIUS ¿MALFOY?**

**10. Cuando todo cambia**

Harry y Ginny estaban dando un paseo cerca del lago. Ambos andaban en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Harry?

- No, por qué lo preguntas

- No se, te encuentro raro, estás muy callado

- Bueno, tu también lo estás – dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva

-Ya lo se cariño y lo siento, pero estaba pensando en Hermione. Estoy preocupada por ella.

- Te entiendo, pero piensa que debe tener algún motivo para no contarnos lo que le ocurre.

- Pero es que me duele que no confíe en nosotros Harry, somos sus mejores amigos y debería saber que siempre la apoyaremos.

- Ginny ella lo sabe pero debes darle tiempo

- Sabes, me sorprende tu actitud. Hasta hace dos días pensabas como yo – la chica paró y lo miró directo a los ojos – Harry ¿tu no sabrás algo verdad?

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo el joven temeroso, sabiendo que sería incapaz de engañarla

Ginny empezó a escrutarlo con su mirada pero un repentino grito llamó su atención

- Pero que… – Harry no pudo acabar la frase porque el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo seguido de otro grito lo interrumpió – ¡Viene de allí! – dijo señalando una pequeña arboleda que había junto al lago y arrancó a correr seguido por la pelirroja.

A medida que se iban acercando al lugar Harry pudo distinguir una escena que lo dejó helado. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini estaban de pie en círculo y, en medio, tirado en el suelo estaba Ronald Malfoy hecho un ovillo.

- Iros a la mierda – la voz del pelirrojo sonó amortiguada pero firme y Goyle le propinó un duro puntapié en los riñones que lo hizo volver a gritar. Harry apretó con fuerza su varita y a punto estaba de actuar cuando notó que la mano de Ginny lo cogía por el brazo para detenerlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué vas a hacer? – susurró la joven con asombro

- ¿A ti qué te parece? Voy a ayudarle – contestó Harry sorprendido

- ¿Ayudarle? Harry son Slytherins y Draco es su primo, no creerás que todo ésto es cierto ¿no?

- ¡Por Merlin Ginny! Le están dando una paliza – susurró incrédulo

- No, fingen darle una paliza, que es diferente. Esto ya lo hemos hablado, lo hacen para que Malfoy se gane nuestra confianza y después darnos la puñalada.

- ¡Opuggno! – La voz de Zabini llamó su atención de nuevo y vieron como un puñado de piedras salió disparado hacia Ron.

- ¡Mierda Ginny! ¿A ti te eso te ha parecido una representación? – dijo Harry enfadado – y acto seguido avanzó dispuesto a entrar en acción - Expelliarmus – gritó a todo pulmón y la varita de Goyle salió disparada.

- ¡Maldito Potter! – dijo Crabbe después de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial- ¡Depulso¡ -Harry se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el conjuro

- Desmaius – la voz de Ginny sonó a sus espaldas y pudo ver como un rayo pasaba por encima de su cabeza y tumbaba a Crabbe

- ¡Muy buena Ginny! ¡Rictusempra! – volvió a gritar Harry, pero Zabini fue mas rápido y logró evitar el hechizo- Accio varita – volvió a gritar Harry antes de que Goyle pudiera recuperar su arma. En ese momento, vio como el pie de Ron se incrustaba en la cara de Crabbe y éste se desplomaba en el suelo al acto.

- ¡Bombarda¡ - la voz de Draco resonó entre los árboles mientras Harry y Ginny salían disparados por la explosión de una gran roca que tenían cerca.

Harry pudo ver como los Slytherins huían hacía la escuela antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

**Ooo **

Abrió los párpados con dificultad para ver el blanco impoluto de un techo y enseguida aquella escena se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

- ¡Ron, por fin! – la voz de Hermione resonó en sus oídos provocándole un dolor de cabeza más fuerte del que ya sentía

- No chilles – apenas reconoció su propia voz, tenía la boca seca y la sensación de tener mil agujas clavadas en la garganta

- Perdona ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo la chica preocupada

- Genial, creo que nunca he estado mejor – contestó con una evidente mueca de dolor en la cara

- Idiota – resopló ella sin soltarle de la mano – No hace falta que seas irónico ¿sabes? Estaba muy preocupada – Ron pudo escuchar una risa conocida a su derecha y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, giró su cabeza hacia la fuente de aquel sonido. Allí encontró a Harry, que estaba recostado en la cama de al lado, totalmente magullado y observando la escena con diversión.

- ¿Y tu de qué te ríes? – preguntó Ron con seriedad

- ¿Yo? De nada – dijo el chico aguantando la risa, mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado - ¿Se puede saber que coño le has hecho a Malfoy y sus secuaces para que te dieran semejante paliza?

- Ya te lo dije Harry, los Slytherins no soportan demasiado bien que uno de los suyos confraternice con el enemigo.

- Pues no me quiero ni imaginar que te harán cuando se enteren de que estás saliendo con Hermione – aunque el comentario tomó a Ron totalmente desprevenido y el tono de burla era evidente, pudo reconocer en su franca mirada que no había malicia en él. Sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar ante tal revelación, un grito llamó su atención

-¡Qué! – los tres chicos miraron hacia las camas de enfrente para ver a Ginny consciente y totalmente fuera de si – ¡así que era eso!¡y tu lo sabías!¡sabía que te lo había dicho, lo sabía!¡Joder, muchas gracias me oís¡¡Gracias por confiar en mi y, sobretodo Hermione, muchas gracias por hacerme sentir como una mierda!. No sólo te juntas con una alimaña como esa, cuando te aconseje que no lo hicieras, sino que además no tienes el valor para decírmelo. Muchas gracias de verdad, ahora veo que clase de amistad tenemos.

- Ginny, por favor déjame explicarte – imploró Hermione acercándose a ella.

- ¿Ahora? Te has convertido en uno de ellos Hermione, así que ahórrate tus explicaciones.

- ¿Lo ves? Justamente es por eso que tenía miedo de decirte nada. Sabía que no lo ibas a aceptar.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo acepte?¡Joder Hermione es un Malfoy! Un ser despreciable y rastrero que lo único que busca es hacer daño a los demás.

- ¡Ginny basta! No se te ocurra decir ni una palabra más. Te estás equivocando y si continuas hablando lo lamentarás.

- ¿Me estás amenazando Hermione? Me das asco me oyes ¡Asco!

- Pero que tonterías dices Ginny. Eres mi mejor amiga, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño – el dolor y la tristeza se vio reflejado en la voz temblorosa de Hermione.

- Pues déjame decirte que ya me lo has hecho.

- Ginny yo…lo siento, pero me aterraba la idea de perderos, de que no fuerais capaces de entenderlo y sólo buscaba tiempo para encontrar la manera de haceros ver que él no era como imaginábamos.

- Ginny por favor – intervino Harry

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, me oyes! Tu también podrías habérmelo dicho.

- Ginny, él apenas lo supo ayer. No es que hayamos estado hablando a escondidas de ti todo este tiempo. Es sólo que anoche me cogió en un mal momento y tenía que explicárselo a alguien. Si hubieses sido tu la que me hubiera preguntado en ese momento, te lo habría explicado a ti. Sólo eso.

- Ya, pues déjame decirte que si tanto pánico te daba mandar a la mierda nuestra amistad, podrías haber pasado de él.

- Ese es el problema Ginny. Yo…no puedo escoger. Vosotros sois mis mejores amigos, pero él, él…- Hermione no supo como acabar la frase, en realidad, ni ella misma era consciente de lo que Ron significaba en su vida - Ginny, te lo suplico, sólo pido que le des una oportunidad, hazlo por mi…– la pelirroja miró a Hermione entre aturdida y atónita pero cuando vio la mirada de su amiga, al igual que le ocurriera a Harry el día anterior, la pequeña Weasley supo que la elección ya estaba hecha y ella la apoyaría hasta el final.

- Pero…- atinó a decir en un último y vano intento

- Por favor…. – y, ante la mirada de incomprensión de los chicos por el curso que había tomado la conversación, Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione y ambas chicas se abrazaron liberando la tensión acumulada en forma de lágrimas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Podrías dejaros de tanta ñoñería y ayudarme a incorporarme? – dijo Ron, frustrado por no poder sentarse por si solo.

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo Ginny con cara de incredulidad

- Lo se, a veces es un poco idiota, pero aun así….- contestó Hermione divertida

- ¡Eh¡ - se quejó Ron

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto alboroto? – Madame Pompfrey apareció en la enfermiería, seguida por una larga procesión formada por el Director Dumbledore, los profesores McGonagall y Snape, los Weasley, los Potter y los Malfoy - ¡Señorita Weasley, vuelva a la cama inmediatamente! Será posible…

- ¡Ginny! –Molly y Arthur corrieron hacia su hija y la abrazaron con fuerza, al igual que hicieron los Potter con Harry.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se quedaron algo rezagados sin tan siquiera saludar a Ron.

- Bien – tomó la palabra su tío – Madame Pompfrey me podría comunicar cual es el estado actual de Ronald

La enfermera se acercó a él y, tras obligarle a beber una poción que parecía horrible y sabia peor y hacer un par de comprobaciones, contestó que Ron estaba fuera de peligro.

- Bien, en ese caso mi esposa y yo debemos irnos, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Dumbledore dejo en sus manos la salud de mi sobrino – y dicho ésto él y Narcisa deshicieron sus pasos y desaparecieron por la puerta tan rápido como habían llegado.

- Será…asuntos importantes dice. Como si el hecho de que haya recibido una paliza brutal fuera una tontería – masculló Ron, aunque su queja fue audible para todos.

- Harry, Ginny ¿estáis bien? – la voz de Sirius Black cruzó la enfermería y el apuesto hombre entró con cara de preocupación.

- Señor Black ¿se puede saber qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall

- Minerva mi sobrino favorito y una de mis dos brujas preferidas han sido heridos, no creerá que me iba a quedar en casa esperando noticias – dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio – ¡Tu¡ – gritó sorprendido mientras señalaba a Ron – debería haber imaginado que una de las sucias ratas de los Malfoy estaba involucrado en el asunto – y con aire amenazador empezó a acercarse al pelirrojo.

- ¡Sirius Black no te atrevas a tocarlo! – todos giraron en dirección a la dueña de aquella voz y se encontraron con una Hermione que varita en alto lo apuntaba –te aseguro que como intentes ponerle un dedo encima no dudaré – continuó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Ron con paso firme ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

- Chicos vamos a calmarnos todos – intervino Dumbledore – Primero escuchemos a los chicos y después ya tomaremos las medidas necesarias. A ver, Harry cuéntanos que ha ocurrido.

Una vez explicados los acontecimientos, un silencio extraño quedó suspendido en el aire. Era obvio que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí tenían muchas preguntas, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

- Señor Malfoy– el director tomó la palabra – ¿podría decirnos que produjo una situación tan violenta entre usted y cuatro miembros más de su casa?

Ron pudo sentir todos los ojos clavados en él y la situación se le hizo extremadamente incómoda. Una cosa era decírselo a Hermione, Harry o Ginny y otra muy diferente era abrir su corazón al que había sido el núcleo duro de la Orden del Fénix – Opiniones diferentes – dijo finalmente

- Podría ser más explícito por favor – insistió el director escrutándolo con la mirada.

- Bueno…yo…verá…

- Malditas serpientes – refunfuño Sirius – ni siquiera se respetan entre ellos, los muy ruines.

- Ron no cree que la sangre sea un motivo de exclusión ni de diferenciación – dijo Hermione enfadada – A diferencia del resto de los Slytherin, para él los términos de sangre sucia o sangre limpia no tienen valor.

- Me alegra escuchar eso señor Malfoy – pero una interrupción impidió que Dumbledore continuara hablando.

- ¡Menuda gilipollez! – dijo Sirius desquiciado – es que acaso vais a creer semejante mentira. Está claro que los chicos están bajo la influencia de algún hechizo. Sino no se entiende que lo defiendan de esta manera, pero si hasta Hermione se ha atrevido a levantar su varita contra mi.

- ¡Él es mi novio! – gritó la joven a pleno pulmón, encarándose por segunda vez a Sirius, y aquella confesión provocó el grito de sorpresa de casi todos los presentes – y tu ibas a atacarlo, qué querías, ¿qué te dejara hacer libremente? – continuó la chica con algo de culpa en su voz.

- ¿Tu novio? ¿Y serías capaz de atacarme por él? – escupió con rabia mientras veía como la chica tomaba la mano de Ron y la apretaba con fuerza -Hermione te creía mucho más inteligente que eso- Ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantes

- Creo que con tanta tontería voy a vomitar – soltó Snape de repente

- Severus – empezó Dumbledore – si no me equivoco creo que deberías ir a hablar con cuatro jóvenes de tu casa – el arisco profesor de pociones miró con desdén a Malfoy

- De tal palo tal astilla – remugó, mirando a Ron con asco, antes de dar media vuelta y enfilar el camino de salida

- ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó Ron contrariado, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire

– Bien, creo que el resto deberíamos dejar descansar a los chicos. Minerva dejo en tus manos el castigo para los miembros de tu casa y, en cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, hay caminos más sutiles y eficaces que la confrontación directa para conseguir lo que uno quiere – tras estas palabras, el director empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hermione antes de que el viejo director abandonara la enfermería. Éste paró en seco y giró con el rostro afable que lo caracterizaba.

- Dígame señorita Granger

- He estado pensando y creo que lo mas conveniente es que Ronald no continúe en Slytherin. Y me preguntaba si sería posible que el sombrero seleccionador lo pusiera en otra casa.

- Me temo que eso no es posible señorita Granger. Las normas no permiten que un alumno cambie de casa una vez realizada la selección.

- Pero usted es el director de la escuela, tiene la potestad de crear nuevas normas y considero que este es un caso suficientemente especial para que se tome la molestia de realizar semejante tarea.

- Lo lamento pero eso no es posible. Las reglas son muy claras al respecto.

- Pero si lo dejamos en las mazmorras quien sabe lo que le puede pasar – insistió la joven

- Señorita Granger entiendo su preocupación pero debería tener más confianza en sus profesores. Slytherin tiene a Snape como jefe de casa y estoy seguro que el protegerá al señor Malfoy de la manera más apropiada.

- Claro, como si Snape tuviera algún interés en protegerme. Sinceramente, no creo que se moleste demasiado en ayudarme, él me odia – dijo Ron enfadado.

- Como todos – masculló Sirius ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y otra furibunda de Ron.

- Profesor Dumbledore, estoy convencida de que el profesor Snape hará todo lo que este en su mano para ayudarle, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente, a no ser que pueda estar a su lado durante todo el tiempo que Ron esté en las mazmorras y me refiero incluso a dormir con él.

- Egs – dijo Ron asustado – antes prefiero que Draco me siga despertando con un puñetazo – replicó mirando a Hermione con asco. Sin embargo, ese último comentario hizo reaccionar a los allí presentes.

- Albus creo que la señorita Granger está en lo cierto Los profesores ya le habíamos notificado que desde hace algún tiempo hemos percibido una clara desmejora física en el señor Malfoy que nos inducía a pensar que tenia algún problema. Los jefes de residencia podemos intentar poner orden pero no podemos controlar todo lo que ocurre en nuestras casas y la gravedad de los hechos incita a tomar medidas drásticas para evitar daños mayores – la profesora McGonagall habló firmemente convencida de sus palabras.

- Minerva tu sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos someterle a un nuevo proceso de selección – contestó el director.

- Si, pero podemos tomar medidas extraordinarias. El señor Malfoy está siendo víctima de un maltrato, estoy convencida que si justificamos bien el cambio el Ministerio no pondrá inconvenientes.

.

- En mi habitación sobra una cama – dijo Harry raudo.

- Albus hablo por experiencia cuando digo que los jefes de casa no pueden tener bajo control absoluto su residencia ¿verdad Sirius? – intervino James Potter que sólo recibió un gruñido como repuesta por parte de su amigo.

El viejo director miró a todos los presentes por encima de sus gafas de media luna mientras parecía meditar sus opciones

- Está bien, esto es lo que haremos. Señor Malfoy esta misma tarde recibirá una notificación que, a efectos inmediatos, le autorizará para hacer un cambio de habitación. Su nueva ubicación estará en la torre de Gryffindor, junto al señor Potter, Finnigan, Longbottom y Thomas. No obstante, usted seguirá perteneciendo a Slytherin, por lo cual ni su horario, ni la asignación de los puntos que le den, ni su vestimenta será diferente a la actual.

- Pero director ir por la Sala Común de Gryffindor con el escudo de Slytherin puede ser tan peligroso como que siga viviendo con mis compañeros de residencia – se atrevió a decir Ron

- Lo siento chico, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, ahora está en tus manos elegir si aceptas el cambio o no – y ahora si el director abandonó la enfermería, seguido por la profesora McGonagall.

- No te preocupes, no estarás solo Ron – dijo Harry. Y el simple hecho de que él lo llamara, por primera vez, por su diminutivo infundió las fuerzas necesarias a Ron para afrontar con valor cualquier cosa que le deparara el futuro.

- Esto ya es el colmo, os habéis vuelto todos locos – dijo Sirius

- Sirius – la voz siempre dulce del señor Weasley sonó más dura de lo que nunca se le había escuchado – tanto Harry como Hermione piensan que Ronald merece un voto de confianza y creo que si hay alguien en esta sala que debería comprender que un apellido no significa absolutamente nada ese eres tu o me equivoco Black – dijo aquello último poniendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Ante aquella reacción, Sirius lo único que pudo hacer fue otorgarle la razón con su silencio, aunque el fuego de su mirada reflejaba la rabia que le producía sentirse humillado. Miró a Ron con furia y abandonó la enfermería.

- Bien chicos – Arthur Weasley se dirigió a ellos con dulzura – creo que va siendo hora de que descanséis. Tener mucho cuidado por favor – y tras dar un beso a su hija salió de la puerta junto a su mujer y los Potter.

**Ooo **

Bueno gente ¿qué os ha parecido? Por lo que a mi respecta, no estoy muy convencida del camino por el que van a transcurrir los hechos a partir de ahora, debido a que no se si la historia me quedará irreal o que. Espero, como siempre, vuestras opiniones más sinceras. Nos leemos pronto así que hasta la próxima cuidaros!!


End file.
